No me veras llorar
by pandoranahia
Summary: Perdon si borre mi historia anterior, es que tuve unos problemas para seguira, asi que ahora les traigo algo de U.A espero les guste, y prometo actualizar cada dos dias, ya que escribo ideas que se aparecen en el momento, bueno gracias por leerme.
1. Chapter 1

Son las tres de la madrugada, en el planeta Vegita. El Rey Vegeta, esperaba nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro, por el pasillo, deteniéndose solo por segundos, para mirar la puerta cerrada, de la alcoba real, en donde los gritos de su reina, podían oírse claramente, reflejando el sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando.

Las horas seguían pasando, las enfermeras reales, entraban y salían, con paños que un momento eran blancos, y ahora estaban teñidos, del rojo de la sangre, que su mujer estaba perdiendo. La preocupación, para un Rey tan frío y despiadado, no era algo que conocía, sino hasta ese momento.

El silencio se noto repentinamente. El gran hombre, se freno en seco, pudo sentir un escalofrío correr por su espalda, no sabia por que, pero el llanto de su primogénito, que por fin, después de tanta lucha, por parte de su Reina, nació.

Un hombre salio, con el pequeño en sus brazos-Lo siento Rey Vegeta, pero la reina no pudo soportar el nacimiento del niño- trato de hacer que el padre tomara a su hijo.

Los ojos del poderoso Rey estaban vacíos. Ese día algo mas murió en el. Se acercó, observando con desprecio al pequeño envuelto en la manta, para luego tomarlo de una pierna, y levantarlo, observando al nuevo príncipe de los Sayajin, con desprecio.

-Solo es un maldito mocoso-Dijo al ver que el niño comenzó a llorar.

-Su majestad, ¿Cuál será el nombre del príncipe?-Pregunto en tembloroso enfermero.

-Vegeta-Contesto el Rey, arrojando al pequeño, a los brazos del otro hombre- Su madre lo hubiera querido así- Se giro y se fue sin decir mas nada.

La noticia de la muerte de la Reina, no fue muy bien recibida por la raza de los Sayajin, pero el Rey se encargo personalmente de mantener el orden en el planeta.

En cuanto al príncipe, fue dejado a cargo de uno de los soldados, para entrenarlo, pero mas que nada para mantenerlo alejado de su padre.

Cinco años pasaron, y una nueva Reina, le dio un segundo heredero a la corona, Tarble. Su poder no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo con el de su hermano mayor, pero aun así, la diferencia, que hacían sus padres con ellos se notaba demasiado.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, y a los ojos del príncipe Vegeta, quien ya tenia veinte años de edad, el Rey solo era un maldito, con corona y un estupido titulo.

Nunca supo el porque, pero siempre entendió, el rechazo que su padre le tenia.

Mientras Tarble se criaba entre lujos y sociedad, su hermano, creció en las salas de entrenamientos, con soldados sanguinarios y sin corazón, algo que lo convirtió en un joven muy meticuloso, fuerte, orgulloso, con sed de sangre, que cada vez que una purga de un planeta se llevaba a cabo, el siempre encabezaba las tropas y era quien mas destrozos y muertes provocaba.

Solo veinte años, y era un ser vacío, sin alma, sin corazón, sin piedad por nadie, solo sus propios intereses eran los que importaban, después de todo, en algún momento, el seria el Rey de la mas despiadada raza de guerreros del universo, los Sayajin.

Una nueva purga estaba planeada, en un pequeño planeta, con recursos naturales muy valiosos para explotar. La tierra, un lugar en donde sus habitantes eran muy débiles, algo que seria muy fácil, por lo cual el Rey decidió enviar también al joven Tarble, que con sus quince años de edad, ya estaba listo, para comenzar con su camino, para ser un guerrero.

El príncipe Vegeta estaba listo, para salir en su nave, que era la mas grande, pero antes de subir, uno de sus soldados de dio la bella noticia.

-Señor-Dijo Nappa, haciéndole una reverencia.

-¿Qué quieres?-Contesto el príncipe, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar al soldado.

-El joven príncipe vendrá con nosotros-

Vegeta se cruzo de brazos- No soy niñera-Volvió a retomar su rumbo, para subir a la nave.

-Son órdenes del Rey-Dijo el soldado tembloroso.

Un gruñido salio de los labios del ya fastidiado hombre-No seré responsable, si el mocoso muere- Entro en la nave.

El joven Tarble apareció corriendo rápidamente – ¡Espérame hermano, no te vallas sin mi!- Llego justo a tiempo y entro en la gran nave.

-Era hora que aparecieras- Le dijo su hermano mayo, parado en el centro, observando la gran ventana de la nave, mientras la misma se alejaba de su planeta natal.

-Lo siento hermano-Contesto el pequeño.

-Escúchame bien mocoso- Vegeta se giro para mirar fijamente a su hermano menor-Me debes respeto, aquí solo eres uno mas de estas malditas sabandijas, pero con un nivel mucho mas bajo de pelea, no eres mas que un insignificante insecto para mi. Así que te dirigirás a mí, como los demás-

El joven estaba muy confundido-¿Pero hermano? Yo…- no pudo terminar la frase, cundo un puño lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo, casi sin aire.

-No eres mas que un debilucho-Se incorporo, mirando con desprecio a su hermano menor, en el suelo, para luego darle la espalada-Me dirás señor. ¿Quedo claro insecto?-

Tarble se levanto lentamente-Si…se…ñor…- contesto con dificultad.

La llegada a la Tierra fue rápida, la nave aterrizo en el centro de una cuidad, destrozando una carretera.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, ante los ojos asustados de los terrícolas, cuando unos hombres con armaduras comenzaron a bajan en fila, para Lugo dejar bajar a Vegeta, con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada fría.

-Terrícolas, eso será rápido- dijo, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa de placer-Mientras menos se resistan, quizás, tengan la suerte de vivir- Levanto su dedo-Aunque eso es algo improbable- Cuando bajo su dedo, los soldados comenzaron con su ataque.

Los gritos se escuchaban por todos lados, mientras que la cuidad era destrozada lentamente. Mientras que un hombre seguía parado en su lugar, alimentando sus ojos con el sufrimiento de las inocentes personas, deleitando sus oídos, con cada llanto y explosión, era un placer hermoso para el, cuando una pequeña voz lo saco de su trance.

-Herma….Señor, lo siento, pero ¿En que puedo serle útil?- Dijo Tarble, a su hermano mayor.

-Los soldados se encargaran de todo, tu ve a buscar sobrevivientes-Dijo cerrando los ojos lentamente.

-Si señor, pero si encuentro a alguien con vida ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Tráelos, para matarlos aquí mismo-Contesto Vegeta, mirando de reojo a Tarble.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Por que eres débil mocoso, y debes aprender a matar y no mostrar piedad. Ahora muévete insecto- Ordeno Vegeta.

En dos horas, todo estaba casi terminado, por lo menos en esa cuidad, y unos quince sobrevivientes fueron traídos frente a la gran nave.

-Traigan aquí al primero-Dijo el mayor de los príncipes, a uno de los soldados, quien le acercó a un hombre de edad avanzada frente a el.-Mátalo-Le ordeno al mas joven.

Tarble estaba muy nervioso-Pero yo…-

-¡Ahora!-Grito Vegeta.

-Es que yo…-

-Eres un inútil-Lentamente el mayor alzo una de sus manos, formando una pequeña bola de energía, para luego acabar con la vida del anciano, sin retirar sus ojos vacíos, de la mirada asustada de su pequeño hermano.- Lo ves, es fácil-Una sonrisa apareció en el.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-Grito una voz, de entre los asustados terrícolas.

Ninguno de los hermanos podía creer lo que estaban escuchando-No eres mas que un maldito, infeliz cobarde- Se volvió a oír.

-¿Quién demonios?-Dijo Vegeta muy desconcertado-¿Quién se atreve a faltarle el respeto, al poderoso príncipe de los sayajin?-

Una joven se paro de entre los ahora catorce sobrevivientes- Yo-Contesto firmemente, colocando las manos en sus caderas, estaba aterrada, pero ningún hombre la iba a intimidar, por mas que le costara la vida.

-Tráiganla-Ordeno el mayor de los hombres.

Uno de los soldados trato de tomarla del brazo, pero la mujer no lo permitió-Suéltame anima, yo puedo caminar-Dijo, mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia los dos herederos.

Era una joven con un hermoso cuerpo, pelo azul, y unos bellos ojos celestes como el cielo, algo que dejo muy asombrados a ambos hermanos, ya que las mujeres Sayajin, eran todas de pelo negro, con ojos del mismo color, y cuerpos con rasgos de batallas, jamás en sus vidas habían visto tanta fragilidad y exótica belleza.

Vegeta se acerco lentamente a ella- Eres solo una insignificante humana-

La mujer giró su rostro en señal de desprecio-Y tú no eres más que un egocéntrico infeliz-

-Silencio mujer-Vegeta estaba furioso.

-Bulma-Ella cruzo sus brazos.

-¿Qué?-El hombre estaba confundido.

-Mi nombre es Bulma, animal sin cerebro-

Tarble comenzó a reír por lo bajo, al oír el insulto para su hermano, algo que hizo que este se enfadara y golpeara a Bulma en el rostro, arrojándola al suelo.

-Eres una vulgar-Se sentía humillado, quería matarla, pero de una manera muy lenta y dolorosa.-Pagaras por tu insolencia-

La mujer se paro lentamente y miro de manera desafiante a los oscuros ojos de Vegeta-Prefiero morir de pie-Dijo, con su seño fruncido.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del despiadado guerrero-No será tan fácil, antes debes sufrir. Éntrenla a la nave-Ordeno a un soldado-Ustedes terminen con el trabajo-Dijo a los demás.

-¿Qué aras con ella?-Tarble no podía entender la intenciones de su hermano, y tampoco obtuvo una respuesta a su pregunta.

Una vez que la nave despego, no muy lejos del planeta Tierra, Vegeta tomo a Bulma de un brazo, para que mirara, por la enorme ventana.

-Observa con claridad-Susurro en el oído de la mujer- Todos tus seres queridos, tu familia, tus amigos, todo lo que amas, o lo que conocías, ahora ya no existe, tu planeta está muerto.-Sonrío con malicia.

Bulma, observaba como la luces, a acusa de la explosiones, terminaban con todo en su planeta. El dolor la ahogaba, pero apretó fuertemente sus puños, comiendo sus lagrimas, el no lo lograría, no la haría llorar.

Sabia que ella estaba herida, pero su furia aumento, al ver que no había logrado su cometido, ni una lagrima de sufrimiento, nada, solo una expresión bacía, de alguien que lo había perdido todo.

-Enciérrala mocoso- Dijo Vegeta a su hermano.

El joven Tarble tomo a la mujer del brazo, para llevarla a un cuarto aislado, pero el entro con ella-Lo siento-Dijo cerrando la puerta-Mi hermano, bueno el, creo que a pesar de todo, tiene algo dentro de el.-

-¿El es tu hermano?-Pregunto Bulma sentándose en el suelo.

-Si es mi hermano mayor, el y yo no tenemos muy buena relación, somos muy diferentes-Se sentó junto a ella-

-Dime niño ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿Por qué estas hablando conmigo?-La mujer estaba un poco confundida.

El muchacho se sonrojo un poco-No se porque estoy hablando con tigo, pero hay algo en ti, que me inspira confianza. Ah, mi nombre es Tarble, ¿Tu eres Bulma verdad?-

La chica sonrío-Si, Bulma Brief, y no es por presumir, pero en mi planeta, soy una persona importante, soy una gran santifica- Se amargo un poco, al recordar el triste destino de su amado hogar, pero trato de ignorar ese sentimiento.

-Bueno, yo soy el príncipe en mi planeta, pero Vegeta es el heredero, y mi padre, el Rey, quiere que sea un guerrero, pero no soy tan fuerte, ni sanguinario, mi madre no me crío de esa manera.- Bajo su mirada- Aunque no quiero decepcionarlo-

-Si yo fuera tu madre o tu padre, estaría orgullosa de tener un hijo con algo de corazón-Bulma tomo la mano de Tarble- No te conozco, pero puedo ver, que al lado del infeliz de tu hermano, tu, si tienes algo dentro de ti-

El joven se sonrojo y se levanto bruscamente-Será mejor que me valla antes que Vegeta venga por mi.- Salio del cuarto, dejando a la mujer sola.

En una de las habitaciones de la nave, Vegeta estaba recostado, mirando hacia el techo, recordando la pasado hace minutos, el momento en el que se acercó a la terrícola, para susurrarle al oído, aquellas crueles palabras.

Cerro los ojos"-Ese aroma-"Pensaba"-Jamás sentí un aroma tan, embriagador y dulce. Pude sentir la suavidad de su piel, cuando la tome del brazo, y su pelo, al rozar mi rostro, junto con su blanca tez de su mejilla, me hizo erizar por un segundo la piel. Es tan diferente, nadie jamás me había enfrentado o hablado de esa manera-"Sonrío, mientras abría los ojos"-Pero pronto te doblegaras a mi mujer, sabrás quien es el poderoso príncipe de los sayajin.-"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Solo habían pasado cinco horas desde su encierro, pero para Bulma, parecía una eternidad, trataba de ignorar el sonido de su estomago hambriento, tarareando suavemente una melodía, cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió.

Frente a ella aprecio la imagen de un hombre no muy alto, con pelo oscuro, ojos negros como la noche y una impotente e intimidante postura, pero no se movió, solo lo observó desde su lugar, sentada en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-Pregunto la mujer.

Vegeta la miro con frialdad-Hemos llegado a tu ultimo destino-Sonrió con malicia- Haci que levántate mujer-

Ella cruzo sus brazos- Pues lo siento, su alteza-Dijo en un tono de burla-Pero tu no me das ordenes-

El solo le dio la espalda-Si no quieres morir de hambre, será mejor que obedezcas-

Bulma se paro con muy mala gana, pero aunque le costara aceptarlo, Vegeta tenia razón.- ¿Como puedes estar seguro de que no escapare?-Se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

El príncipe, en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba tras ella-Por que no lo harás-Dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar delante de ella.

-Buen punto- la mujer lo siguió, intentando disimular, la vergüenza del momento, y a la vez el asombro, por la rapidez de aquel hombre.

Ambos salieron de la nave, ante las miradas y susurros de los soldados, para encontrarse con Tarble, de camino al palacio.

Bulma quedo cautivada, ante la belleza del lugar, un jardín, con una fuente en el centro, bellas esculturas y una infinidad de plantas exóticas, llenaban todos sus sentidos, pero algo llamo su atención, esta era la entrada al castillo, que estaba rodeado, con un muro muy extraño, separándolo de las afueras.

-Esto es muy hermoso-Dijo ella, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro-pero ¿Por que el aislamiento?-Miro a Tarble, ya que sabia que el otro príncipe, no contestaría.

-Bueno, es para mantener la seguridad, ya que ese muro, es parte de un campo de fuerza invisible, solo que mi madre, creyó que se vería mejor de esa manera- El pequeño sonrío colocando una de sus manos en su nuca.

-Ya veo. Entonces este bello jardín, también es idea de ella ¿verdad?-

-Así es-

Vegeta no porto la conversación tan absurda-Veo que se han vuelto muy íntimos-El desprecio en su palabras se noto demasiado.

Bulma, una mujer ruda, que no permitiría que nadie tuviera la ultima palabra si no era ella-Pues eso es por que tu hermano no es un grosero, como tu-

Vegeta, un hombre que siempre tenía la facilidad de humillar con las palabras-Pues yo creo que es por que los dos son patéticos-

Y así comenzó una discusión, mientras caminaban, mientras Tarble solo los observaba.

-Patética ¿Yo?, ja ja ja, lo dice una hombre que usa mallas ajustadas-

-Veo que me has estado observando muy bien, algo normal en una mujer vulgar-

Bulma estaba furiosa, mientras Vegeta sonría en cada paso que daba.

-No soy vulgar, soy una dama, que habla con un descerebrado, que cree que insultar le da mayor autoridad-

Vegeta se freno para estar cara a cara con ella-No eres mas que una escandalosa, ridícula, insignificante humana-

Ella se acercó a el- y tu no eres mas que un mal educado, cobarde, enano, con un mal síndrome de grandeza-

-Voy a matarte-El levanto una mano.

-Hazlo, cobarde, no tienes las agallas para hacerlo, pero un infeliz como tu, es capaz de hacer eso y mucho mas, a una delicada flor como yo-Lo miro desafiante.

Mientras una pequeña bola de energía se formaba, en la mano de Vegeta, Tarble decidió interferir.-Hermano, hace como diez minutos, que estamos parados aquí- señalo, la puerta de un cuarto.

La esfera de luz, desapareció- Es verdad, esa gritona, casi me desvía de mi objetivo.-Abrió las puertas del un gran cuarto, tomo a Bulma de un brazo y la arrojo dentro-Ay tienes la única ropa que usaras a partir de ahora. Tarble, encárgate- Salio del lugar, completamente furioso.

El pequeño ayudo a la mujer a ponerse de pie-¿Estas bien?-

-Si no es nada. Ahora explícame, ¿Que es lo que ese animal tiene en mente?-

-Bueno, esta es la habitación real, para la mucama particular de mi hermano-

La mujer no podía creer lo que escuchaba-¿Qué?-Corrió hacia un enorme ropero, donde solo encontró ropa de sirvienta-No puede ser, esta loco-

-Por favor, trata de considerarlo de esta manera, te matara si no haces lo que dice- Tarble se sentó en la cama- Es la primera vez que el selecciona a una mujer para que le sirva, el es muy orgulloso para eso, pero ahora veo, que solo quiere humillarte.-

-Pues no lo are- ella se sentó junto a su nuevo amigo-El no lograra humillar a la gran Bulma Brief.-

-Es que si tú no aceptas por las buenas, y solo quiere rebajarte, ara que le sirvas a uno de sus soldados. Ellos son mucho peor que mi hermano, no dudaran en violarte, torturarte y luego matarte-Tarble parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

La imagen mental, de la descripción del joven príncipe, paso por la mente de Bulma- Diablos, no quiero morir de esa manera tan repulsiva-

-Entonces ¿Lo aras?-Pregunto Tarble, un poco mas tranquilo.

-Veo que no tengo otra opción, pero no le será tan fácil someterme- Guiño un ojo.

Bulma aprovecho para darse un baño, y luego se cambio, mientras su ahora escolta esperaba por ella.

Su nueva ropa consistía en una camisa blanca, de mangas cortas, con la insignia de la realeza en un costado del pecho, una falda un poco ajustada, que apenas si le llegaba a las rodillas, y unas zapatillas en azul.

-Me veo patética- Dijo mientras salía del baño.

Tarble la observo de tal manera, que se sonrojo-Yo creo que te queda bien-Se giro, para darle la espalda-Bueno será mejor que vallamos a la sala de entrenamiento, mi hermano esta allí.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, hasta llegar a un enorme salón, donde varios hombres se golpeaban entre si, pero todos se detuvieron cuando vieron entrar a la bella mujer.

-¿Por qué demonios se detienen insectos?-Dijo Vegeta que estaba en el centro, preparado para recibir un ataque, pero al ver a donde se dirigían las miradas de los hombres, decidió voltear.

Solo fue por un segundo, pero observo cada detalle de la mujer, de arriba hacia abajo y quedo cautivado-Era hora mujer-Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, bañado en sudor, con el torso desnudo, y con algún que otro rasguño.-Tráeme una toalla-

-¿Acaso no tienes manos?-Susurro ella.

-¿Qué dices mujer?-El en realidad la había escuchado.

-Que en seguida voy, su alteza-No sabia de donde sacaría una toalla, pero pudo ver que Tarble le izo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, señalando un pequeño cuarto, así que fue hacia allí.

El día paso de una manera agotadora para Bulma, cumpliendo de muy mala gana los caprichos de Vegeta, a veces arrojándole encima el agua, o salándole de mas la comida, dándole café frío, y alguna que otra cosa, provocando discusiones, que aparentemente, los dos parecían disfrutar.

La noche era hermosa, no hacia mucho que la mujer había salido de la ducha, pero no tenia sueño. Extrañaba, su hogar, sus padres, sus amigos, fue un día tan complicado, que apenas si tubo tiempo de pensar en eso, de sentirse mal, de reconocer que estaba sola, en un planeta extraño, de asesinos, sin piedad por nada ni nadie, bajo las órdenes de un cruel príncipe.

Se sentó fuera del balcón de su cuarto, miro hacia el cielo, trato de pensar en que quizás, todo era solo un mal sueño, del cual despertaría en cualquier momento, pero por desgracia, la realidad era otra.

No era un huésped, era una prisionera, a quien ya no le quedaba nada en la vida.

"-Si me hubiera quedado callada, ahora estaría con mis seres queridos en el mas allá-"Pensaba, mientras hundía su rostro entre sus brazos-Yo y mi enorme bocota-

El balcón daba justo frente al hermoso jardín de la reina, luego de observar con mucha atención una enredadera, decidió bajar, no quería huir, sabia perfectamente que eso era imposible, solo quería cinco minutos de paz.

Camino bajo la luz de la luna, hasta llegar a la hermosa fuente, se sentó en el suelo, apoyó su cabeza en ella y cerro los ojos lentamente, concentrándose solo en el caer del agua, su mente buscaba tranquilidad, solo eso.

Una voz la trajo nuevamente a la realidad-Te dije que no intentaras huir mujer-Dijo Vegeta, que estaba parado frente a ella.

-No intento huir-Dijo ella completamente calmada- solo quería estar sola.

-En tu cuarto estas sola-Contesto cruelmente.

-No lo entenderías, tu no tienes corazón-Ella se puso de pie, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mí?-

Es verdad no se nada de ti, pero no creo que tampoco me importe. Aunque solo me gustaría saber tu nombre-

-Vegeta-El no entendía muy bien su pregunta- Príncipe Vegeta-

-Bueno- Ella empezó a caminar- Buenas noches Vegeta-

-Espera mujer, aun no te he dicho que te retires-El la tomo del brazo, girándola bruscamente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos, una conexión única entre luz y oscuridad, calor y frío, amor y maldad.

Vegeta podía ver su reflejo en el celeste de la mirada de la mujer, mientras que Bulma, solo veía oscuridad en el mirar de el.

La mujer se sonrojo, y bajo su rostro-¿Qué más quieres d mí?-

El príncipe, se dio cuenta que aun la tenia del brazo, así que lentamente recorrió su brazo, rozándola con la yema de sus dedos, hasta llegar a la suave mano de Bulma, y luego soltarla.

-Ya puedes irte mujer-Se giro para darle la espalda.

Ella se fue, pero en ningún momento, le presto atención a la manera en que Vegeta la había tocado, solo quería irse.

El la miraba de reojo, mientras ella subía por el mismo lugar que había bajado. Algo en el estaba pasando, ya no la estaba mirando de la misma manera, la suavidad de su piel, era adictiva para el, el aroma de su pelo, el bello color de sus ojos, algo lo cautivo, algo que ni el poderoso príncipe de los sayajin se atrevía a aceptar, algo mas fuerte que la muerte.

Esa noche un fuerte deseo despertó en Vegeta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El día siguiente, la rutina fue la misma, malas acciones de Bulma, gritos e insultos de Vegeta, discusiones absurdas entre los dos. Pero esa noche, una fiesta se realizaría en el castillo, por lo que la mujer, para su desgracia, debía estar presente, para servir a su supuesto amo.

-Maldito y asqueroso planeta. Maldito Vegeta-Decía en voz alta la mujer, mientras salia de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla-Solo dos días llevo aquí, y ya lo odio. Bueno aunque eso era muy obvio-Comenzó a cambiarse, con su ropa de siempre, o mejor dicho, su uniforme-No puedo creer que una mujer tan bella, he inteligente como yo, tenga que servirle a un bruto-Alguien golpeo la puerta-Ni si quiera puedo estar dos segundos tranquila en mi cuarto-Bulma estaba de muy mal humor ese día.-Pase-Dijo, sin impórtale, quien era.

Tarble entro con una sonrisa y un enorme paquete en sus manos-Balla que estas muy malhumorada el día de hoy-

-Es para menos, solo quiero descansar un momento, pero tengo que ir a esa ridícula fiesta, para estarle detrás a un descerebrado-Se cruzo de brazos.

-Espera, yo no te he hecho nada-Soltó una risa nerviosa.

Se relajo un poco-Es verdad Tarble, lo siento.-Se sentó en la cama-Dime ¿Que es ese paquete?-

-Es verdad-Le entrego su recado a Bulma-Este es el vestido que debes usar esta noche-

Bulma abrió el paquete, para sacar de el, un bello vestido rojo, con zapatos de taco alto del mismo color y una cinta ancha, con la insignia de la realeza de ese planeta.-No puedo creerlo-Estaba muy asombrada y feliz, así que tomo en sus brazos al pequeño, en un dulce abrazo-Gracias Tarble-

El joven estaba inmóvil y completamente rojo-Lamento desilusionarte, pero no es mío, o mejor dicho, es mi hermano quien te lo a enviado-

-¿Qué?-Grito, soltando bruscamente a Tarble-No puedo creerlo-Corrió nuevamente al baño y comenzó a cambiarse-

-Bueno, es que es una fiesta real. Las mujeres tratan de desempeñarse lo mejor posible, para ganarse las vestimentas, para estas ocasiones, ya que son sus amos, quienes se las dan-

Bulma asomo su cara por la puerta del baño-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Bueno, es simple, la mejor vestida, es la que mejor desempeña sus acciones de mucama, y la peor vestida solo va con su uniforme-Tarble quedo callado unos segundos-Para ser sincero, no entiendo la actitud de mi hermano-

La mujer salio del baño ya cambiada-Pues, quizás se ha vuelto loco del todo-Sonrío.

El vestido era sin mangas, ajustado solo en el torso, con un delicado escote en el frente, uno más abierto en la espalda, no llegaba a sus rodillas, y sobresaltaba más el color blanco de su piel. Los zapatos, le quedaban a la perfección, estaba hermosa.

-Es así como debe vestirse una mujer como yo-

El joven, la observo de arriba a bajo sonrojándose un poco-Estas hermosa Bulma-

-Eso esta a simple vista-La modestia ante todo.

-Bueno pero has olvidado un detalle. La cinta que venia con el vestido, debes atarla en tu brazo, para que sepan que eres la mucama de mi hermano.-

-Pues lo siento, pero Bulma Brief, no es propiedad privada de nadie. Además no seria yo, si de alguna manera u otra, no molesto a Vegeta ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno creo que tienes razón- Tarble se dirigió hacia la puerta-Será mejor que nos vallamos-

En un enorme salón, Vegeta, estaba rodeado de mujeres, pero el solo las ignoraba, mientras con la mirada buscaba algo, escaneando cada rincón del lugar.

Su paciencia ya estaba llegando al limite, así que decidió relajarse un poco, tomando asiento en la mesa real, para luego servirse una copa de vino.

Mientras Tarble y Bulma, entraron a la lujosa fiesta. La mujer se sentía un poco incomoda, así que simplemente se paro en un rincón, para no ser molestada, pero principalmente no ser vista por su molesto amo, y Tarble, para no dejarla sola, se quedo con ella.

-Quieres tomar algo-Pregunto el joven.

La mujer pensó por unos segundos-Claro, pero que sea algo fuerte por favor-

-En Seguida vuelvo-El muchacho se alejo.

Fueron solo dos minutos, pero fue suficiente, como para que uno de los soldados, notara a la hermosa mujer, sola, así que se acercó a ella.

-Hola belleza- Dijo el sujeto, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Bulma no contesto, solo giro su mirada, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-Vamos muñeca, no te hagas la rogada-Tomo a Bulma del brazo.

La mujer respondió, dándole una bofetada en el rostro-No me toques animal-

El hombre volvió a tomar a la mujer-Esto te costara caro-

De un segundo a otro, el soldado, fue lanzado de un golpe, rompiendo una pared.

-¿Quién diablos te dio permiso, para que tocaras lo que es mío?-Vegeta estaba furioso, y casi fuera de si.

-Príncipe lo siento-Contesto el hombre, mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad.

-Sabes perfectamente, cual es el castigo-Levanto una de sus manos, mientras una pequeña esfera de energía se formaba en ella.

-Mi señor, por favor, no lo sabia, piedad-El hombre estaba de rodillas frente a el.

-La piedad es para los débiles-Una sonrisa con malicia, se dibujo en los labios de Vegeta.

-¡Espera por favor!-Bulma corrió y se coloco frente al despiadado príncipe.-Es mi culpa-

-Hazte a un lado mujer-

Bulma se acerco un paso-¿Acaso estas sordo? Te estoy diciendo que es mi culpa. No me coloque la cinta roja.-

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste mujer?-Vegeta bajo su brazo-

-Porque no soy de tu propiedad, ni si quiera estoy aquí por mi voluntad.- Coloco sus manos en sus caderas-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Estoy arte de ser tu muñeca, y si lo ago, es por mantenerme viva, aunque a estas alturas, por tener que aguantar a un sujeto como tu, preferiría estar muerta-

La mujer callo al suelo, por una bofetada que le dio Vegeta. Su corazón latía muy rápido, su rostro enrojeció, mientras que una pequeña línea de sangre se dibujaba en su labio inferior. Cubrió el lugar del golpe, con una de sus manos para luego pararse lentamente.

Miro a su agresor, con los ojos vidriosos, pero jamás dejo caer una lagrima, el odio se reflejaba en su mirar, fue la primera vez, que Vegeta, veía oscuridad en ella.

-Te odio Vegeta-Salio corriendo del lugar, en dirección a su alcoba, para luego encerrarse en ella.

Cuando Bulma se fue, Vegeta, con un pequeño ataque, pulverizo la mano del soldado, y luego se acercó un poco a el-Que no vuelva a pasar, solo por esta vez, vivirás insecto.-

Tarble, que había observado la situación, desde lejos, decidió ir tras la mujer.-Abre la puerta por favor-Dijo una vez que llego al cuarto de mujer, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Una fuerte bola de energía, que vino detrás del muchacho, dejo la puerta hecha pedazos-No esta aquí-Dijo Vegeta, que estaba parado detrás de su pequeño hermano.

-¿Acaso escapo?-Tarble tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No escapo-Vegeta le dio la espalda a su hermano, y se fue en dirección, al lugar en donde sabia que encontraría a la mujer.

-¿Qué diablos haces mujer?-El se acercó un poco a ella, pero no tanto.

-Déjame en paz, contesto Bulma, que estaba sentada en la fuente, observando detenidamente el agua que caía.

-Mujer. Yo…-El dio un paso.

Ella se paro, para poder mirarlo a los ojos-¿Qué quieres?-

-Yo…-El poderoso Príncipe, sintió una fuerte sensación en su pecho, cuando vio la sangre, que seguía en el labio de la mujer-Solo...-Dio otro paso. Estaban tan cerca, que sus respiraciones se juntaban.

El levanto un poco su mano, pero Bulma, se sobresalto, haciéndose hacia atrás, para caer torpemente, dentro de la fuente.

-¡Eres un estupido!-Grito Bulma, mientras trataba de salir del agua, completamente empapada.

Las risas de Vegeta no se hicieron esperar-Tu eres la torpe- No podía dejar de reír, parecía disfrutar la situación.

-Ayúdame a salir animal-Ella estiro una mano.

-Esta bien, solo quiero que te calles, eres una escandalosa-Cuando tomo la mano de Bulma, estaba completamente desprevenido, situación, que ella aprovecho, para arrojarlo al agua.

-¿Quién ríe ahora alteza?-La mujer se reía de la misma manera en que el se había reído de ella, para luego salir rápidamente de la fuente, y correr, hacia la enredadera, que la llevaba a su cuarto, pero antes de llegar a ella, le arrojó un beso, con una de sus manos, al furioso Vegeta que salia del agua-Buenas noches Vegeta-

Cuando el hombre mojado, quiso ir tras ella, una voz interrumpió- ¿Qué te paso hermano?-Tarble estaba parado tras el.

Vegeta se sonrojo y comenzó a irse-No es de tu incumbencia enano-

Otra noche, que Vegeta le perdonaba la vida a la mujer, otra noche en que su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, por el solo hecho de tenerla cerca, una noche que sintió celos, una noche que la declaro de su propiedad. Una noche mas, que hacia crecer ese deseo que el trataba de esconder, e ignorar, otra noche en la que se arrepentía por dejarla viva.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El día siguiente de la fiesta, Vegeta viajo a una purga, por lo cual, Bulma tenia un momento de descanso.

-Por fin, paz-Dijo la mujer, mientras se estiraba en su cama, ya que aun seguía acostada.

-Buenos días-Tarble entro al cuarto, con una gran sonrisa-Hoy vendrán a reparar tu puerta.-Se acercó un poco a su amiga-Y he traído algo para ti-

-Es ropa-Bulma se levanto rápidamente, tomando el regalo-Gracias, por fin podré vestirme normalmente-Corrió hacia el baño, para cambiarse el camisón, por la nueva ropa-Espérame unos segundos, me voy a asear y estaré lista.-

-Esta bien, tenia pensado, que salgamos a recorrer los jardines del castillo, ya que mi hermano no esta, podríamos aprovechar el día.-

Bulma grito desde el baño-¡Es una idea estupenda!-

Luego de una hora, la mujer salio, bañada y cambiada. Llevaba un Jean largo y ajustado, de color azul, una camisa al cuerpo, sin mangas, zapatillas blancas y su pelo suelto.

-Estas hermosa-Tarble se giro-¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro-Ella tomo a su joven acompañante del brazo, algo que lo puso un poco nervioso.

Pasaron la tarde en los jardines, observando las bellas platas y aves, recostados en el césped. Pero Tarble, estaba completamente asombrado, con la belleza de su amiga. Sus labios rosas, era un deleite para cada palabra que salía de ellos. El celeste de sus ojos, aquellos que brillaban de felicidad, cada vez que lo miraba. El azul marino, tan exótico de su pelo, que era acariciado por la brisa, en un vaivén hipnotizarte.

-¿Entonces, ustedes no pueden exponerse a la luna llena?-Pregunto Bulma.

-¿Eh? A, si. Bueno es muy peligroso, por que cuando nos transformamos, perdemos la razón, pero liberamos todo nuestro poder-

La mujer se quedo pensando por unos segundos-Pero, yo he visto la luna en varias ocasiones, aunque no justamente la luna llena-

-Es solo un holograma, de un cuarto creciente de luna-Tarble sonrío.

Después de varias horas de charla, ahora Bulma estaba bastante instruida acerca de la raza guerrera de los Sayajin, de sus costumbres, tradiciones, pero sobre todo, estaba al tanto de la historia entre la actual, familia real.

La noche estaba ya sobre ellos, así que decidieron volver. El cuarto de la mujer volvía a tener puerta, algo que la alegro mucho, luego de despedirse de su amigo, entro a darse un baño. Abia tenido un día muy hermoso.

Salio de la ducha y se puso su camisón, estaba a punto de acostarse, cuando un fuerte golpe la sobresalto. Era ya muy tarde, así que solo le puso seguro a su puerta, tenía un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-Dijo para si misma, mientras volvía en dirección a su cama, pero nuevamente, otro golpe en seco, la asusto-Ay no, ¿Qué ago?-Sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados-No tengo que temer, yo soy la gran Bulma Brief-Tomo un velador, de su mesita de luz, para luego ir hacia la puerta.

Abrió lentamente el picaporte, y luego la enorme puerta, miro hacia el lado derecho, asomando un poco su cuerpo, pero nada. Se calmo un poco, para después sentir una mano apoyarse en su hombro-¡Ah!-Grito, a al vez que golpeaba a Vegeta con el objeto que tenia en su mano, en la cabeza-Dios mío. Lo mate-

Un simple golpe no le haría daño al príncipe de los Sayajin, pero su cuerpo, estaba en el suelo, mal herido, bañado en sangre, completamente inconciente.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-Trato de levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas-Estas pesado, para ser tan pequeño-Lo arrastro, para luego, arrojarlo en su cama.-Debo hacer algo-

No podía creer que estaba a punto de ayudar al hombre que le arrebato todo, a quien se encargaba de humillarla, cada vez que podía, pero así lo hizo.

Comenzó a quitarle la ropa, hasta dejarlo en ropa interior.

-Esto es vergonzoso-Decía, mientras terminaba de quitarle el pantalón, el cual estaba rasgado en varios lugares.

Rompió una de sus remeras y la mojo con agua tibia, para luego pasarla, suavemente por las heridas del guerrero. Estaba completamente sorprendida, de que aun estuviera con vida, estaba muy lastimado en muchas partes de su cuerpo.

Luego de que la sangre dejo de salir de las lastimaduras de Vegeta, usando otra remera cortada, ato cada una de ella, para luego taparlo, pero Vegeta comenzó a temblar.

-Hace frío.-Susurro el.

-¿Vegeta estas bien?-Estaba verdaderamente preocupada.

-¿Qué haces aquí mujer?-El trato de sentarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Acuéstate, estas muy lastimado-

-Te hice una pregunta-

-Eres un desagradecido. Por si no lo sabias, eres tu quien esta en mi cuarto-Ella se paro muy furiosa, para luego llevar lo que uso al baño.

Vegeta observo el lugar, y luego vio sus vendajes improvisados-¿Tu me curaste?-

-Quien mas lo haría, descerebrado.-Bulma salio de baño, con una pequeña toalla húmeda en la mano-Tienes fiebre-Coloco la toalla en la frente del príncipe.

-No necesito de ti-Dijo, para luego quitarse lo que Bulma le había puesto en la frente.

-Eres un maldito- lo destapo-Entonces vete- Cuando vio la cara de Vegeta, al verse en ropa interior, ella se giro completamente sonrojada-He dicho que te vallas.-

Luego de esperar unos minutos, sin respuesta a su pedido, decidió mirar de reojo.

Vegeta estaba completamente dormido, con los labios morados, por el frío de su cuerpo.

-Diablos-dijo Bulma, para luego volver a tapar al guerrero-Mañana me arrepentiré, de haberte salvado-

La mujer se acostó lentamente en la cama, acercando suavemente su cuerpo, al frío cuerpo de Vegeta, para tratar de darle un poco de calor-Esta helado-Dijo al sentirlo tan cerca- enredó sus piernas y brazos en el-Gracias a Dios que esta inconciente-

La situación era muy incomoda para ella, pero luego de un rato, el calor ya estaba presente en el. Bulma levanto su rostro lentamente."-Se ve inofensivo cuando duerme-"Pensó"-Y Tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado. Diablos, ¿Qué estoy pensando?, será mejor que trate de dormir, ya me matara mañana-"

Las horas pasaron, el amanecer ya estaba cerca, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido, sintió un gran calor y opresión sobre el, y cuando estuvo completamente despierto, observo con sorpresa el bello cuerpo de Bulma sobre el. Vegeta quedo inmóvil, no podía creerlo, un escalofrío recorrió su nuca, no sabia que hacer, su corazón se aceleró, mientras que su cuerpo transpiraba, movió una de sus manos, para correr un mechón de pelo, que estaba sobre el bello rostro de la mujer, pero no pudo evitar acariciarla con la yema de sus dedos, hasta llegar a su cuello.

Acercó lentamente su rostro, para apreciar el aroma tan suave, del cuerpo de Bulma, cerró sus ojos, para deleitar sus sentidos, acurrucándose entre los brazos de aquella tan delicada humana, dejándose llevar por la sensación de sentirla, de tenerla cerca.

"-¿Qué estoy haciendo?"-Pensaba Vegeta, mientra abría sus ojos nuevamente"-Esto es indigno de el príncipe de los sayajin-"Bulma, que estaba profundamente dormida, se acomodo un poco mas, aforrándose al príncipe, y dejando peligrosamente seca, su boca con la de el.

El hombre trago saliva, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas"-No puede ser-"Pensaba, mientras se quedaba completamente quieto"-No podrás conmigo, mujer-"

En ese momento, la mujer levanto, inconcientemente, uno de sus brazos, para aprisionar el cuello de Vegeta, haciendo que sus labios chocaran. El no podía moverse, era la primera vez que se sentía acorralado"-¿Por qué diablos, simplemente no la empujo?-"Giro sus vista para no mirarla, pero Lugo, volvió a dirigir su vista hacia ella"-¿O por que simplemente, no me relajo?"-El cerro sus ojos, convirtiendo ese accidente, en un simple, pero suave y tierno beso, suavemente se movió un poco hacia atrás, paso su fuerte brazo sobre ella, para abrazarla, he intentar dormir.

"-Mañana, tendré tiempo para arrepentirme-"Fue el ultimo pensamiento de príncipe, antes de quedar completamente dormido.

Esta noche fue especial, dos almas, si quererlo, compartieron un momento especial. En esa pequeña cama, no había rango. No había príncipe o mucama, orgullo o dolor, simplemente dos personas, que poco a poco, se acercaban cada vez más.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Bulma se despertó lentamente, estiro su cuerpo, para luego recordar lo que había sucedido esa noche.- ¿Dónde esta?-Se pregunto a si misma, luego de notar su cama bacía-Bueno, es mejor así-Se levanto para darse un baño.

El agua caliente caía por su cuerpo, mientras que su mente, solo reflejaba el cuerpo del sayajin herido, recostado en su cama. Su cuerpo tan bien formado, cada detalle de su rostro al dormir, cada parte de el, quedo grabada en su mente.

"-Espero que este bien-"Pensaba, mientras salía de la ducha, para luego secarse y cambiarse.

Ya estaba lista para salir de su cuarto, cuando una fuerte alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?-Dijo mientras se asomaba fuera de su cuarto. Las ventanas de todo el lugar comenzaron a cerrarse dejando el lugar a oscuras, mientras que todos los guerreros comenzaron a ingresar. Uno paso corriendo frente a ella.

-Espera-Lo tomo del brazo-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

El guerrero se soltó-Será mejor que te quedes en tu cuarto-Le contesto-Una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el lugar, acompañado de un fuerte rugir.

La mujer callo al suelo, y el soldado siguió con su camino-Estos hombres son unos groseros-Trato de pararse, cuando una mano se extendió delante de ella.

-Ya no te quejes mujer y levántate-Le dijo Vegeta, ayudándola a pararse.

Ella no lo vio acercarse, pero al verlo, los recuerdo de el junto a ella en una misma cama, la hicieron sonrojar, pero trato de disimularlo-¿Qué es lo que pasa Vegeta?-

El príncipe comenzó a caminar tranquilamente-Hubo una falla en el holograma de la luna, proyectando una muy clara luna llena, pero ninguno de mis guerreros, ni yo la vimos-

Otra explosión se hizo oír-¿Entonces que es ese escándalo?-Dijo Bulma, tomándose de brazo de Vegeta, para no volver a caer-Lo siento-Dijo un poco nerviosa para luego soltarse.

El hombre ignoro su reacción-El único que la vio fue Tarble, que estaba en los jardines-

-¿Qué?-La mujer se preocupo, pero pensó rápidamente-Puedo ayudar-

-No, no puedes mujer-El comenzó a caminar mas rápido, al escuchar los fuertes gruñidos de la bestia que estaba fuera.

-No fue una pregunta-Estaba completamente furiosa-Llévame a la sala de control del holograma y lo solucionare-

-No estorbes mujer-

-Vamos Vegeta, confía en mi-Dijo, mientras se paraba rápidamente delante de el-Confía en mi por favor, yo se de esto-Volvió a suplicar.

El la tomo rápidamente en sus brazos-Esta bien-Voló a toda velocidad al lugar donde Bulma, pidió ser llevada.

Una vez que llegaron, ella se sentó delante de la enorme computadora, luego de teclear unos segundos, apareció la imagen de Tarble, transformado en Osaru-Dio mío. ¿Que diablos? Es un mono gigante-Estaba muy sorprendida.

-Es Tarble-Dijo Vegeta.

-Ahora recuerdo, el me hablo de esto-Volvió a teclear rápidamente-Esto es muy fácil-

El no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en solo unos minutos, ella decodifico las claves para ingresar al sistema, para luego, volver todo ala normalidad-Veo que sabes lo que haces-Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Listo-Dijo ella-Te dije que podía ayudar-Se paro de la silla-¿Qué harás con Tarble ahora? ¿Como volverá a la normalidad?-

-Eso también es fácil-Vegeta salio del lugar rápidamente, dejando a la mujer sola.

Luego de unos segundos, ella volvió a sentarse en la computadora, para volver a la imagen del jardín. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, con angustia. Vegeta estaba peleando con su hermano, golpeándolo una y otra vez.

-No-Se paro y salio corriendo del lugar-Debe a ver otra manera-Llego a unas de las salidas del jardín, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.-No puede ser-

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mientras que los nervios, le hacia temblar las manos-Mi cuarto- Dijo, para salir corriendo nuevamente a su cuarto, pero al llegar, la ventana estaba cerrada.

-Diablos. No puede ser-Pudo ver un pequeño dispositivo en un costado de la enorme ventana-No van a lograr que me quede aquí, sin hacer nada-Comenzó a tocar el aparato, usando una hebilla de su pelo, hasta que logro abrirla-Soy una genio-Se felicito a si misma, para luego bajar rápidamente, por la enredadera.

Vegeta estaba manteniendo una fuerte pelea con su hermano, recibiendo alguna que otra herida, y destrozando lo que golpeaban, pero una voz lo desconcentró, haciéndolo recibir un fuerte ataque, que lo arrojo violentamente al suelo.

Sus heridas anteriores, aun no estaban completamente sanadas, algo que le dio mucha desventaja en esta pelea, le costaba mucho pararse, pero luego pudo ver como una bella silueta se paraba delante de el, dándole la espalda, con ambos brazos extendidos a los costados.

-¡Ya basta por favor!-Grito Bulma.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces mujer?!-Vegeta no podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo.

El enorme monstruo la miro, un poco desconcertado, para luego tomarla con fuerza, con una de sus enormes manos.

La mujer apenas si podía respirar, la opresión que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo era mucha-Tarble, vuelve-Dijo con mucha dificultad.

El gran mono, se sorprendió, quedando completamente inmóvil-Bulma-Dijo En tono de dolor, con una voz gruesa, para luego aflojar un poco su agarre.

Ella sintió un poco de alivio, pero su cuerpo ya estaba lastimado-Eso es Tarble, vuelve conmigo-Fue lo ultimo que dijo, con una bella sonrisa, antes de quedar inconciente.

Lo que quedaba de Tarble en ese enorme animal, supo lo que había hecho, por lo que al ver a su amiga desmallada, le despertó una enorme ira. Comenzó a arrojar rayos de energía hacia todos lados, soltando fuertes gruñidos, aun con ella en su mano, pero de un segundo a otro, Vegeta lo noqueo, con un fuerte golpe, para luego tomar a la mujer que caía, en sus brazos, mientras observaba a su pequeño hermano, volver a la normalidad.

No supo porque, pero ese día, Vegeta, el poderoso príncipe de los Sayajin, sintió miedo. Miles de pensamientos se cruzaban por su mente, mientras veía, como una simple e insignificante humana, se enfrentaba a la muerte, sin importarle su propia vida, solo por protegerlos, a el y a Tarble, pero no era eso lo que lo molesto. Lo que lo descoloco, fue esa asquerosa sensación, en la boca del estomago, por el hecho de pensarla muerta, el verla en peligro, el verla inconciente. Sintió miedo de perderla, de no volver a ver esa sonrisa, que vuelve a la realidad, a cualquier ser, aquel cuerpo, que se había vuelto su obsesión secreta.

Llevo a Bulma a su cuarto, para recostarla suavemente en su cama. Se sentó junto a ella, para observar con un poco de odio las marcas en su cuerpo, por la opresión que sufrió. Una fuerte ira se apodero de el, se sentía impotente"-Estupida mujer-"Pensaba"-¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?-"La imagen de los labios rosas de Bulma, completamente pálidos, y sin vida, cruzo por su mente"-No se por que me importa-"Se paro para irse"-Pero esta la verdad, mi verdad, me importa. Más de lo que creí. Hoy me di cuenta, que no puedo permitir que mueras, no puedo alejarte de mí. Qué ironía-"Sonrío, mientras se dirigía, en busca de un medico"-Tu debías someterte a mi, tu debías sufrir-"

Encontró a un medico, y lo envío al cuarto de la mujer, mientras veía, como su hermano, era llevado, completamente inconciente, a la enfermería.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, la noche ya estaba sobre el. Vegeta estaba sentado en aquella fuente, donde se cruzo mas de una vez con Bulma, aquella que fue la única sobreviviente, de los destrozos de la pelea, aquella que daba justo en dirección a la alcoba de la mujer.

Levanto lentamente la mirada, para deleitar sus ojos, con un bello cuarto creciente de luna sobre el, sentándose a un lado de la fuente. Sonrío, ante los recuerdos vividos con ella, en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué diablos me hiciste?-Dijo en voz baja, mientras sus ojos, salían de la luna, para ir a la ventana de el cuarto de Bulma.- ¿Cómo fue que paso?- Ya no podía seguir soportando lo que le estaba pasando-No. No lo vas a lograr mujer-

El orgullo de Vegeta era mas fuerte, que lo que estaba sintiendo, aun no estaba listo para aceptarlo, aun no tenia el valor de enfrentar sus sentimientos, aun no podía creer, que el, un poderoso y despiadado guerrero, tuviera sentimientos, aun no podía convencerse, de que tenia corazón, y que halla sido una simple humana, quien despertó en el, algo que jamás creyó tener, amor. Pero por más fuerte que este fuera, no lo diría, no se rebajaría, no dejaría ganar a su corazón, una batalla, que el mismo creo en su propia mente. El jamás, le diría lo que sentía, y ella jamás lo sabría.

Pero ¿Hasta cuando lo ocultaría?, cuando sus sueños, solo reflejan aquel beso, de esa noche juntos ¿Cómo lidiaría consigo mismo? ¿Cómo no preocuparse? Cuando ella se había preocupado por el ¿Cómo no importarle? Si hace unos minutos se dio cuenta, que verdaderamente le importaba, ¿Cómo no intentar protegerla? si aun siendo tan frágil, ella intento protegerlo.

Ya no soportaba, las contrariedades en su cabeza-Será mejor, que me valla a dormir-Se levanto, y comenzó a camina,-Ya mañana, veré que pasa-Dijo, dándoles una ultima mirada, a la ventana de Bulma-Ya mañana, será otro día.-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Dos días pasaron del accidente, fue el mismo tiempo que Bulma estuvo inconciente, le tomo mucho recuperar su frágil cuerpo.

Sus ojos le dolían, así que los abrió lentamente, hasta que se acostumbro a la luz. Pudo ver una pequeña silueta sentada junto a ella.

-Despertaste-Dijo Tarble, con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola-Dijo Bulma con dificultad.

No pudo decir mas nada, cuando el pequeño se arrojo sobre ella, su cuerpo aun le dolía, pero no lo detuvo, es más respondió al abrazo. Pudo escuchar su leve llanto, pudo sentir las lagrimas de joven caer en su cuello.

-Lo siento-Dijo el pequeño entre llantos.-Perdóname por favor-Su llanto se hizo mas claro.

-No fue tu culpa-Dijo la mujer, dejando que el pequeño se desahogara-No tienes que sentirte mal-Acaricio un poco su cabello.

El se alejo un poco de ella, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar, mientras secaba sus lagrimas-Debes descansar Bulma-Cuando dirigió su vista hacia ella nuevamente, pudo verla ya dormida.

Su corazón se aceleró, no podía creer, como fue capaz de lastimar, a una persona, que para el era tan importante. El despertó de inmediato, pero ella, estuvo dos días inconciente, dos días en que no se movió de su lado, esperando por verla abrir sus bellos ojos, color cielo. Solo necesitaba pedirle perdón, volver a escucharla reír.

Se acercó un poco-Te prometo, que no volverá a pasar-Susurro en su oído, dejando caer una lagrima-Te lo prometo-Repitió, para luego acercarse mas a ella y darle un suave beso en los labios.

En ningún momento se percato, de quien estaba mirando, parado en la puerta, apretando sus puños con furia, llenando su alma de odio, ante una imagen, que jamás creyó ver. Ese beso, solo un maldito mal entendido, que para el, no tenia explicación.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces mocoso?!-Dijo Vegeta acercándose a su hermano menor.

-Nada- contesto Tarble, mientras comenzaba a irse del lugar.

No podía permitir que nuevamente, alguien mas tocara lo que es suyo, o lo que el creía suyo-¿Dónde crees que vas? –Se arrojo sobre su hermano, dándole un golpe en el estomago.

El joven fue impactado en la pared-Hermano, ¿Qué te pasa?-Otro golpe, pero con mas fuerza, impacto en su rostro.

La sangre no se hizo esperar en la boca de Tarble, mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con una de sus manos en su estomago, y miraba horrorizado a su hermano mayor. No sabia que pasaba, no entendía por que estaba tan furioso, ni mucho menos el por que lo había golpeado de esa manera, pero si no se defendía, no terminaría muy bien.

-No quiero pelear contigo hermano-Trato de ponerse en posición, ya que Vegeta estaba preparado para otro ataque.

Nuevamente, el pequeño en el suelo, con el poderoso guerrero sobre el, golpeándolo una y otra vez sin piedad, pero luego, algo mas paso.

Ella pudo escuchar un fuerte estruendo, se levanto lentamente de la cama, hasta llegar al lugar, en donde Vegeta estaba castigando a su pequeño hermano.

-¡Ya basta!-Grito Bulma-¿Acaso no vez que es solo un niño?-Comenzó caminar hacia el.

Vegeta estaba sorprendido, hace días que no la veía despierta-Vuelve a la cama mujer-Dijo tratando de tomarla del brazo, pero una fuerte bofetada sonó en su rostro.

-Eres un animal, insensible, descerebrado.- Fue hacia donde estaba Tarble.

El poderoso hombre no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, poso su mano, en el lugar donde ella lo había golpeado. Era la primera vez, que un golpe tan débil, le causaba tanto daño, sintió su orgullo decaer, su alma se rompió y su mente se nublo.

Se giro, para ver a la mujer socorriendo al pequeño-¿Acaso ese insecto, es tan importante para ti mujer?-El asco de verlos tan juntos, formo nuevamente, esa maldita sensación, que una vez ya sintió, en la boca de su estomago-Debería de matarlos a los dos-El odio en su mirada era muy claro.

-Hazlo ya de una maldita vez-Bulma se levanto con dificultad, junto con Tarble-No eres mas que un maldito cobarde-

-No me provoques mujer-En un rápido moviendo, ya estaba parado frente a ella-Tu no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz-

-Muéstrame-Ella era desafiante, como siempre lo fue. Pero esta vez era diferente, algo en esos ojos negros, le dio una mala sensación, esta vez, le tuvo miedo-Te lo dije una vez, y lo diré siempre. Prefiero morir de pie- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero ninguna salio de ellos, no lo permitiría, no le daría el gusto, no dejaría que el supiera que verdaderamente le temía.

Pudo ver como Bulma trago sus lagrimas, algo que lo hizo reaccionar-Tenme miedo mujer- Una sonrisa de costado se dibujo en sus labios.

-No te tengo miedo-La mujer comenzó a caminar, pasando a Vegeta, ignorándolo completamente. Llego a su cuarto, y su alma volvió a su cuerpo, creyó que esta vez si la mataría.

No dio ni un solo paso, se quedo completamente inmóvil, paralizado-¿Por qué?-Se decía a si mismo-¿Por qué no puedo matarla?- Salio del lugar, necesitaba desahogarse.

Llego a un lugar apartado en el planeta. Con gritos de furia, mezclados con un poco de ¿Dolor?, expulso todo su poder, una y otra vez, hasta que quedo completamente exhausto, de rodillas-¿Por qué no la mate?-Cerro sus puños y comenzó a golpear el suelo, una y otra vez-Maldita mujer-Su furia aun estaba a flor de piel-Devi matarla-Continuaba con los golpes-¿Qué diablos tiene?-Ya el odio, se trasformaba en frustración-¿Qué es lo que tiene? No puedo con esto, no puedo dejarla morir, no puedo lastimarla. Me haces débil.-

Seguía sin aceptarlo, seguía en una guerra interna, en donde ya no tenia control, los celos, la frustración, la impotencia, sensaciones nuevas para un ser completamente ajeno a ellas.

Se sentó, para tratar de relajarse un poco, cuando pudo sentir una suave gota de agua caer de sus ojos. Llevo una de sus manos, para tomar esa lágrima y mirarla, con miedo y sorpresa.-No puede ser-Cerro sus ojos con fuerza-Maldición-Dijo, mientras sentía caer cada lágrima.

El poderoso príncipe de los Sayajin se quebró. En años de muerte y soledad, jamás lloro. Por primera vez, en su vida supo lo que era el verdadero dolor.


	7. Chapter 7

Quiero pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía, solamente eso. Es que, para ser sincera, voy escribiendo, lo que se me va ocurriendo en el momento y al re leerlo, quizás se me pasan algunas cosas. Gracias por todos los comentarios, me dan muchos ánimos de seguir con lo que hago, que ya no solo lo hago, por que me gusta, sino también, por que les gusta a ustedes…..Un fuerte abrazo y beso enorme a todos mis lectores y lectoras, gracias por todo…..Ah una ultima cosa, este capitulo tiene un pequeño lemon, no soy muy buena con eso, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 7

Una semana paso, después de lo ocurrido, entre Vegeta, Bulma y Tarble.

En ese tiempo, los servicios de la mujer, no fueron requeridos por el orgulloso príncipe, una situación, que su joven hermano aprovecho al máximo, pasando todo el tiempo posible con su amiga, aunque ya la situación en su corazón, no era de amistad.

Era de noche, y Bulma se preparaba para la fiesta del cumpleaños número diecisiete, del joven príncipe, los preparativos estaban listos, solo faltaba una cosa, la llegada de el anfitrión y la persona que el eligió como acompañante.

Bulma ya estaba cambiada. Tenía un bello vestido negro, ajustado al cuerpo, con un tajo en el costado de unas de sus piernas, unos zapatos rojos, para combinar con aquella maldita cinta, que se ato en el brazo, para evitar cualquier inconveniente, como la última vez.

Su pelo estaba recogido en un pequeño rodete, con algún que otro mechón azul, cayendo en su rostro, su maquillaje era suave, pero sus labios, tenían un fuete color rojo, lo que sobresaltaba mucho mas su belleza.

Alguien golpeo la puerta de su cuarto.-Pasa-Dijo la mujer, mientras se colocaba unos aretes, que su amigo le regalo, para esta ocasión tan especial para el.

-¿Estas lista?-Pregunto Tarble, mientras veía con mucho asombro, la bella mujer parado frente a el.

-Si vámonos-Dijo ella, con una bella sonrisa, mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

La pareja llego al lugar, para ser recibidos con fuertes aplausos y reverencias, Bulma se sentó en una mesa apartada, no se sentía muy a gusto, Tarble, en cambio, fue hacia la mesa real, esa fue la primera vez en que ella, vio al Rey del planeta Vegita, un hombre muy parecido al príncipe Vegeta, pero con una mirada mas penetrante y una barba que lo mostraba intimidante.

La noche paso rápidamente, la fiesta fue un éxito, pero la mujer no se movió de su lugar, solo tomo una copa tras otra, hasta que su vista se comenzó a nublar.

-Vamos, tengo que hablar contigo-Le dijo Tarble, mientras la toma del brazo.

-¿Adonde vamos?-Pregunto la mujer.

-Es una sorpresa-El joven la llevo al ya reconstruido jardín.

-Bulma, yo necesito, decirte algo-Tarble estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si tendría el valor, de decir, lo que pensaba.

-¿Paso algo?-Ella no se imaginaba nada.

-Es que quiero-Su rostro se sonrojo-Quiero-Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su voz temblaba-Quiero reclamarte, como mía-Largo las ultimas palabras, con miedo.

-¿De que estas hablando Tarble?-Bulma estaba confundida, el efecto de las copa de mas, se le fue en ese momento.

-De reclamarte, como mi futura mujer, estoy en edad, en que puedo elegir una compañera-Trago saliva-Por favor Bulma, se mi esposa-

Ella no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, pero no podía mentirle, no podía decirle que si, pero tampoco quería lastimarlo, debía pensar muy bien sus palabras, para responder.

-Tarble-le sonrío-Yo te quiero, pero no de esa manera-Tomo al joven de la mano-Tu eres mi amigo, o mejor dicho, como un hermano pequeño para mi.

-El joven se soltó de ella, apretando fuertemente los puños-¿Es la edad? ¿O es simplemente que no te gusto?-Cerro sus ojos, mientras bajaba su rostro.

-No es eso, eres un joven muy atractivo, pero yo, no puedo, tienes que entender por favor- Intento abrazarlo.

El se alejo-Déjame en paz.-Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-No me rendiré, lo prometo, te demostrare que te puedo enamorar. Te demostrare que soy digno de ti-Tarble salio corriendo, dejando a Bulma muy angustiada.

La mujer volvió a su cuarto, la cabeza le dolía y a la vez se sentía muy triste por lo ocurrido con Tarble. Fue hasta el baño para quitarse el vestido, cuando escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente, se tapo con una toalla y salio.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?-Dijo horrorizada.

Vegeta la miro de arriba hacia abajo-Escúchame mujer-Dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de brazo, para observar aquella cinta-Esto tiene un porque.-No podía soportar mas lo que su cuerpo le gritaba.

Ella trato de safarse-Suéltame animal-

El la hizo caminar hacia atrás, para aprisionarla entre su fuerte cuerpo y la pared-no te resistas mujer-Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

Ella pudo sentir el olor a alcohol salir de su boca-Vegeta, estas completamente alcoholizado-Dijo, girando su rostro, completamente sonrojado.

-Y tu estas hermosa-Comenzó a rozar su nariz en el cuello de la mujer, necesitaba oler su bello y suave aroma, aquel tan natural en su piel, que lo volvía completamente loco- Yo se que me deseas-

-Ya basta-Quería salir de su agarre, pero solo lograba que la aprisionara más y más, contra aquella pared-Suéltame-Todo esfuerzo era en vano.

Vegeta tomo los brazos de la mujer, con solo una de sus manos, para levantárselas hacia arriba, mientras que tocaba delicadamente el rostro de Bulma, con la yema de sus dedos, de su mano libre, estaba completamente fuera de si.

Ella abrió sus ojos de asombro, no podía creer, que una persona tan cruel podría tocarla de esa manera tan suave.- ¿Por qué?-

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta mujer?-poso sus labios en su cuello-Te deseo-Le susurro, mientras seguía besándola-Quiero tenerte-Comenzó a bajar un poco mas-No te resistas. Déjame sentirte, disfrutarte, no te arrepentirás-Con su lengua volvió a rozarla, subiendo, hasta llegar a su oído-Déjame hacerte mía- Su voz era suave, sus palabras parecían una suplica.

-Espera por favor-Ya no podía, se sentía muy bien, sus instintos mas naturales emergieron en ella, cerrando sus ojos, para sentir mejor aquella sensación que el le provocaba"-¿Qué me pasa?-"Pensaba Bulma"-No puedo. Esto no puede estar pasando-"

Ya todo se estaba saliendo de control.-Relájate mujer-Necesitaba que ella se sintiera a gusto, no quería hacer nada a la fuerza, quería desfrutar pero con ella.

Su cuerpo se aflojo, lo que hizo que Vegeta la soltara lentamente, poso sus manos ahora libres, en el cuello del poderoso guerrero, para aprisionarlo contra ella, por fin se soltaba, reflejando aquellos deseos mas profundos, que no sabia que tenia.

Vegeta sintió las manos de la mujer en su cuello, apretándolo a ella, por lo cual, el comenzó a besarla con mas pasión, dándole alguna que otra mordida, haciéndola suspirar, música para sus oídos. La tomo de la cintura para levantarla, ella enredo sus piernas en el, se miraron por unos segundos, para luego besarse con mucha pasión.

No pudo mas, sus instintos animales ya dominaban su cuerpo, la llevo hacia la cama, para colocarse sobre ella.

Los suspiros entre ambos, ya eran ruidos de deseo y placer. Vegeta le quitó la toalla, pero por unos segundos, se quedo observando la bella figura, de la frágil mujer. Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con fuerza y desesperación, quería que ella supiera lo mucho que deseaba tenerla.

Comenzó a acariciar cada parte del suave cuerpo, que tenia debajo de el, ella solo suspiraba una y otra vez, con sus ojos cerrados. Vegeta se saco la camisa, ya que tenia un traje por la fiesta de su hermano. Bulma llevó sus manos en la poderosa espalda del guerrero, delineando con sus dedos, cada una de aquellas cicatrices por la batallas.

Lentamente, se colocaron bajo las sabanas, el pantalón de príncipe ya estaba en el suelo, al igual que la ropa interior de ella. Los labios del guerreo recorrieron cada rincón, del blanco cuerpo de Bulma.

Ya no tenían ropa que impidiera el contacto de piel con piel, ya no se podía evitar lo inevitable. El fue suave, con cada movimiento, expresaba más y más, pero ni una sola palabra salía de su boca, fueron una sola persona, compartiendo gotas de sudor, compartiendo algo más que un momento en la cama.

Ella comenzó a apretar fuertemente la cintura del guerrero, el mordió su cuello, combinando cada moviendo, para terminar con un fuerte suspiro entre los dos.

Vegeta y Bulma estaban muy agitados. El la miro fijamente a los ojos-Eres mía mujer-Pasó sus dedos por aquella marca, que dejo en el cuello de la muchacha-Eres de mi propiedad ahora-


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Su respiración era muy agitada, solo esa imagen aparecía en su mente, Vegeta sobre ella, tocándola, besándola, haciéndola sentir mujer, mezclando sus cuerpos una y otra voz, rozando su piel, como si nada importara.

Se despertó, completamente sobresaltada, el sudor frío corría por su frente, poso una de sus manos en su pecho, su corazón latía mucho mas rápido de lo normal-Fue un sueño-Se dijo a si misma, miro hacia el lado derecho de su cama, y no estaba, aquel hombre, con quien supuestamente compartió la noche-Creo que solo fue un mal sueño-Seguía intentando convencerse de lo que pasaba en su mente. Se levanto, pero al destaparse, se dio cuenta de su falta de ropa.

La desesperación la invadió, corrió hacia el baño-No puede ser-Dijo, mientras se miraba al espejo, divisando en su cuello, una enorme marca-No, esto no pudo haber pasado-Tapo su cuerpo con una toalla, para luego abrir la ducha, necesitaba sacarse de la piel, aquel peculiar aroma, ese que solo Vegeta emanaba.

Entro en la ducha, su mente trato de volver, para recordar lo sucedido.-Dormí con el-Se abrazo, para luego sentarse en un rincón de la ducha-No puede ser. Esto no pudo pasar ¿Cómo pude ser tan estupida? ¿Como pude entregarme de esa manera?-Escondió su cara entre sus brazos, mientras el agua caía sobre su espalda-¿Cómo pude revolcarme, con la persona que acabo con mi planeta, amigos y familia?-Se sentía sucia, la poca dignidad que aun le quedaba, ya no estaba.

Salio de la ducha, ya mas calmada, se vistió, para luego ir rápidamente a sacar las sabanas de su cama-No quiero su olor, no quiero recordar-Decía mientras las aventaba al suelo-No, no, no, no,-Repetía una y otra vez, mientras sacudía su cabeza, con sus manos en ella, de un lado a otro. La frustración era muy grande, que callo de rodillas al suelo, sus brazos cayeron en peso muerto a los costados de su cuerpo, su mirada, se enfoco en el techo-No lo permitiré, no llorare-Sus ojos ya no soportaban las lagrimas, pero aun así, ni una salio de ellos.

El dolor se hizo odio en unos segundos-Maldito Vegeta. Te prometo, no me veras lloras. No lo lograras-

La mujer ignoraba completamente, que el poderoso príncipe no estaba lejos, solo estaba fuera, en el balcón, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, gravando en su mente cada una de sus palabras. No pudo soportar más, así que salio volando rápidamente.

Varias horas pasaron, ella no salía de su cuarto, el, no la mando a llamar, sabia que necesitaba tiempo-Maldición.-Se dijo Vegeta, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo-Maldito alcohol-Quería justificar con algo, sus acciones, necesitaba sentir que no se había rebajado "-No, eso jamás, el poderoso príncipe de los sayajin, jamás haría algo así, si estuviera conciente "-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta del cuarto de Bulma.

Tarble estaba parado en la puerta hace varios minutos, necesitaba hablar con ella, quería pedirle perdón, pero no tenia el valor suficiente para golpear-Bulma-Susurro. Pero pudo sentir una presencia acercase hacia el.

-¿Qué haces aquí insecto?-Pregunto Vegeta a su pequeño hermano.

-Nada- contesto el joven, mientras agachaba su mirada.

El guerrero mayor, no pudo soportar la risa, así que largo una fuerte y macabra carcajada-Esto es patético. El enano esta enamorado-Continuo riendo.

-Déjame en paz-Miro desafiante a su hermano mayor.

Vegeta comenzó a caminar hasta estar cara a cara con Tarble-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso no ves que solo eres un chiquillo, insignificante? Jamás podrías estar a su a nivel-Una sonrisa de costado se dibujo en sus labios-No podrías darle, lo que ella necesita.-

El joven se sentía muy nervioso, savia que cuando Vegeta hablaba, la mayoría de las veces tenía razón-¿Qué sabes tú de ella? Si no haces mas que humillarla- Era la primera vez que enfrentaba a su hermano.

El mayor de los hombres se cruzo de brazos-No es muy difícil de deducir. Una mujer como ella, necesita de un verdadero hombre, no un chiquillo inútil-

Tarble no lo dejaría ganar esta vez-La reclame con nuestro padre, como mi futura esposa-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Vegeta volvió a reír nuevamente, de la misma manera-No puedes reclamar lo ya reclamado, insecto-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-El joven no entendía, pero ya se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

-No puedes reclamar, lo que no es tuyo. Si no entiendes pregúntale a ella-El mayor de los príncipes le dio la espalda a su hermano y se fue, con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

Su mente no sabia que pensar, así que sin golpear, Tarble entro en el cuarto de Bulma, solo para encontrarla sentada en su cama, inmóvil, aun en estado de shock, se acerco lentamente a ella, hasta estar parado de frente, pero la mujer no lo miro, su rostro estaba fijado en el suelo, el muchacho no dijo nada, solo levanto suave y lentamente el rostro de Bulma usando dos dedos.

La mirada de ella estaba vacía, sus bellos ojos celestes ya no tenían su brillo, es como su estuviera frente a un ser sin vida, sin alma, sin corazón, sin nada.

Pudo notar algo, así que fijo su mirada en el blanco cuello de la muchacha, para encontrarse con una enorme marca-No puede ser-Dijo-¿Quien te lo hizo?-Pregunto, arrodillándose frente a ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna-Por favor Bulma, responde.-

Por unos segundos deseó estar muerta, por un momento, quería terminar con todo, pero al escuchar la voz preocupada de su amigo, volvió en si-No es nada-Contesto ella, tratando de disimular su dolor.

-Necesito saber si fue Vegeta-La desesperación se reflejaba, en cada palabra que salía del joven.

-Si-Nada mas necesitaba decir, nada mas claro, que esa simple respuesta.

-Maldito-Tarble se paro completamente furioso-Ahora eres de su propiedad ¿No lo entiendes?-

Bulma se sorprendió-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Se paro bruscamente de la cama.

-En nuestro planeta, cuando una sayajin, marca en el cuello a una mujer, la reclama como suya. Pero no lo permite-El joven salio corriendo.

-Esto es aun peor-Bulma volvió a sentarse en su lugar-¿Cómo pude permitir que esto pasara?-

El joven corrió velozmente por los pasillos, hasta llegar al cuarto real. Entro sin golpear, necesitaba hablar con su padre-Padre, necesito hablarte-

El Rey estaba sentado en un gran trono, comiendo unas frutas, que sus esclavas personales le traían-¿Qué pasa hijo?-

-He elegido una pareja-Contesto un como nervioso.

-¿Qué con eso?-Pregunto el hombre, fijando su fría mirada, en su hijo menor.

-Ella esta marcada-Contesto, agachando su rostro.

-Sabes cuales son las leyes. Debes pelear a muerte, con el hombre que la reclamo-Se acomodo en su trono.-Si ganas es tuya-

-Lo se pero…-No quería decirle a su padre, que debía pelear con Vegeta.

-¿Quién es?-El rey comenzaba a sospechar, por los nervios del príncipe.

-Es mi hermano-

El poderoso Rey se levanto de su trono-No puedes pelear contra el, sabes que no podrás ganar-

-Quiero hacerlo padre-El joven estaba completamente decidido, aunque su vida estuviera en juego.

Su padre lo miro admirado-Esta bien-Se rasco la barba- Pero debes de entrenar, o no tendrás posibilidad alguna-Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo-Si lo haces bien, y arduamente, tienes posibilidades, de que tu por tu sangre real, llegues al nivel, del legendario súper sayajin.

-Pero padre, eso es imposible-

-No discutas Tarble, descuida, yo te daré un poco de ventaja.-El Rey no tenia mucho amor por Vegeta, algo que jugo mucho a favor del pequeño.

Tarble salio del cuarto, pero apenas la enorme puerta se cerro tras el, vio a su hermano mayor apoyado en la pared, a su lado-Te are pedazos mocoso. No eres más que una sabandija para mi-Sonrío-Tu papi, no podrá hacer nada por ti, estás muerto-


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Todo estaba listo, en una semana, seria la gran batalla entre Tarble y Vegeta.

El joven príncipe fue a darle la noticia a su amiga, cuando ingreso al cuarto de la mujer, Bulma estaba bañada y cambiada.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el.

-No puedo estar todo el tiempo pensando en mis fallas, ni culpándome por ellas, lo hecho, ya esta hecho, no puedo hacer mas, debo continuar. Eso es lo que mis padres hubieran querido-Dejo que una bella sonrisa, se dibujara en sus labios.-Yo soy la gran Bulma Brief, no puedo dejarme caer, soy mas fuerte que esto-

El pequeño Tarble pudo ver aquel hermoso brillo, en sus ojos, esos que lo llenaban de paz-Veo que estas muy animada-Repentinamente, la seriedad domino su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?-La mujer pudo notar la preocupación, en Tarble.

-Bueno, es que yo te reclame con mi padre, pero como tu ya estas marcada, debo pelear a muerte, con la persona que te marco-

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en asombro-¿¡Que!?-Trato de respirar, para luego comenzar a gritar-¡No puedes hacer eso!¿¡Acaso no ves que Vegeta te puede matar?!-

Tarble tapo sus oídos-Si, si lo se-Se sentó en la cama, pero no tengo otra opción, es la única manera de que tu…-

La frase del joven, fue cortada por nuevos gritos de la mujer-¡Estoy harta de que ustedes tomen decisiones por mi! ¿¡En algún momento se preguntaron, que es lo que yo quiero?!-La mujer comenzó a caminar, completamente furiosa, de un lado al otro del cuarto-Esto es el colmo-Cruzo sus brazos-Esto ya se esta saliendo de control-

Tarble solo la observaba, aunque trataba de ayudar, sabia que ella tenía razón.

-Ah no, pero esto no va a quedar así-Bulma salio de su cuarto-Vegeta me va a escuchar-Camino completamente ciega, al lugar en donde sabia que lo encontraría, la sala de entrenamiento.

Vegeta estaba solo, lanzando golpes al aire, cuando sintió el abrir de las puertas-Es la mujer-susurro, un poco fastidiado.

Ella dio unos pasos dentro del lugar-¡Escúchame animal!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Vegeta tapo sus oídos-¡Ah! ¡Ya calla ese escándalo mujer!-Descendió, para estar frente a ella-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado?-Se cruzo de brazos.

-Escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte-Poso sus manos en su cintura-Tu no eres nadie, para reclamar nada-Su mirada reflejaba, la furia del momento-No tienes derecho sobre mi o mi vida-

El tomo su brazo, para luego pasar sus dedos, con su mano libre, por la marca que la mujer tenia en su cuello-Esto es suficiente, como para reclamarte mía mujer-

Sus ojos se clavaron, en la oscura mirada del sayajin-Escúchame cerebro de mono-Se soltó de su agarre-Yo no soy de tu propiedad-Cruzo sus brazos –Espero, no tener que volver a aclararlo-Se giro para darle la espalda al guerrero-

-Esto ya no es por ti mujer-El también le dio la espalda-Es por principios. El poderoso príncipe de los sayajin, no huirá de una pelea, mucho menos, de una a causa de una insignificante humana, por el capricho de un mocoso. Fue Tarble quien eligió esto, y así será-

Ya no había más nada que hacer, tanto Tarble, como Vegeta, estaban completamente dispuestos a seguir con la pelea. Solo quedaba esperar.

El día de la pelea llego antes de lo esperado. En el centro de la gran ciudad, se encontraba el inmenso estadio. Todos los guerreros de clase baja y alta estaban en el lugar, esperando por aquel momento, tan crucial.

En uno de los cuartos reales del lugar, Tarble estaba completamente nervioso, hasta que su padre entro-No podrás.-Dijo el gran hombre a su hijo.

-Debo intentarlo-El joven no tenia pensado darse por vencido.

-Hijo, escucha, no quiero que nada te pase-Coloco una de sus manos, en el hombro del príncipe-Te dije que te daría una ventaja-Apenas si su hijo pudo levantar su mirada, cuando el Rey, de un golpe seco en el cuello, lo dejo completamente inconciente-Esta es mi ventaja-Susurro, mientras acostaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Tarble, en el suelo.

Vegeta estaba parado en un costado del cuadrilátero, cuando pudo ver a un soldado, acercarse al centro del lugar-¡Es hora de comenzar la pelea!-Grito el hombre, mientras la audiencia se estremecía entre gritos-¡Pero nuestro joven príncipe, no podrá pelear!-

-¿Qué diablos dices?-Dijo Vegeta.

Una enorme sombra comenzó a acercarse-Yo seré quien lo reemplace-Dijo el Rey, con una sonrisa-Esta en nuestras leyes, que cuando el guerrero retador, no puede responder en la pelea, su padre deberá hacerlo obligatoriamente-Se paro a metros de su hijo mayor.

-No te metas en esto anciano-

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta? ¿Tienes miedo de pelear conmigo?-El poderoso Rey comenzó a reír con mucha maldad.

-Como quieras-Dijo el sayajin-pero no te tendré piedad, aunque seas mi padre-

La pelea comenzó, ambos se miraron con odio, como si hubieran estado esperando este momento por años, ahora, las cuentas pendientes entre ellos, serian saldadas.

Los gritos, indicaban el incremento en la energía de los guerreros, para luego, lanzarse uno sobre el otro.

Ninguno era golpeado, solo esquivaban los golpes y patadas, demostrando así la velocidad que los dos tenían.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, pero en un descuido, Vegeta recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, que lo alejo metros hacia atrás, pero rápidamente, se incorporo, para tomar vuelo, y arrojar bolas de energía a su padre.

El poderoso Rey salio volando de entre el humo, para volver a golpear a su hijo, en el estomago, con un rodillazo, y luego darle otro golpe en la nuca arrojándolo violentamente al suelo.

La batalla no era pareja, para ser mas clara, Vegeta estaba recibiendo graves heridas.

Nuevamente en el suelo, el príncipe se levanto lentamente, su hombro derecho le dolía, mientras que la sangre salía de su boca, y por algunas otras partes de su cuerpo, su armadura estaba completamente destrozada, el cuerpo le pesaba, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

El Rey solo tenia algunos rasguños, su ropa estaba mal tratada, pero sus energías estaban aun intactas-Esto ya me esta aburriendo-dijo el hombre, mientras se acercaba al mal herido príncipe, una vez que estuvo a un metro de distancia de el, levanto una de sus manos, apuntándolo con la palma-Es hora de terminar con esto-

Vegeta irguió su cuerpo, con mucha dificultad-Prefiero morir de pie-

Nadie supo de donde salio, ni como le fue tan fácil llegar al lugar tan rápido, ni si quiera ella entendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero Bulma corrió, hasta estar en medio de los dos guerreros-¡Ya basta por favor!-

El silencio reino en el lugar, nadie creía lo que estaba sucediendo-¡No es justo!-Grito la mujer-¡Esto no tiene sentido!-Cerró fuertemente sus ojos-¡No puedes matarlo, es tu hijo!-Estaba completamente asustada, pero no permitiría que nadie muriera por su causa-¡Todo esto es por mi culpa, mátame a mi!-

El sayajin herido tras ella, no podía entender el por que de las acciones de la mujer, el fue quien mato a su familia, quien destrozo su planeta, quien le quito todo, quien la humillaba y mal trataba, cada vez que podía, pero aun así, allí estaba, tratando salvarlo. Nuevamente, se repetía aquella escena, como cuando Tarble casi acaba con el.

El Rey miro a la mujer con desprecio-¿Con que tu eres la mujer?-Sonrío- Esta bien, si eso quieres, los matare a los dos-Una esfera de energía se formo en su mano, para luego arrojarla hacia ella.

La mujer cerro los ojos, pero nada paso, cuando los abrió nuevamente, pudo ver a Vegeta parado frente a ella, tratando de contrarrestar el ataque, con otra esfera de energía.

-No lo permitiré-Decía el príncipe, mientras que un fuerte resplandor, salía de su cuerpo- Esta vez, no serás tu quien me salve-Aquella luz que lo rodeaba, comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte, pasando, por unos segundos, a un color dorado-No dejare que me humilles de esta manera.-El poder que emanaba de su cuerpo, aumentaba cada vez mas-¡No la mataras!-Con este ultimo grito, expulso su energía por completo.

Sus ojos cambiaron de negros a celestes, su pelo se volvió amarillo, mientras que su cuerpo, se rodeaba completamente, con un aura dorada.

-Esto no puede ser-Dijo su padre, al ver a Vegeta, trasformarse ante sus ojos, en el legendario súper sayajin.

Solo dos golpes, bastaron para dejar al poderoso Rey en el suelo, gravemente herido-Ahora es mi turno-Dijo el legendario guerrero-Ya no serás el Rey-Con una inmensa bola de energía, acabo con su padre, y la mitad del cuadrilátero.

Todos los Sayajin, vieron la transformación, seguida de la muerte de su soberano.

Un nuevo Rey, había tomado el trono, del planeta Vegita.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, perdon por tardar en actualizar, epero les guste esto. Ahora les quiero pedir un favor ¿Gangbang?Si me explican yo lo ago. Jeje soy nueva y todaba estoy aprendiendo los terminos usados. Gracia y los quiero espero sus comentarios...

Capitulo 10

Sus pasos eran presuroso, no sabia donde estaba, pero ni bien abrió la primer puerta, pudo ver a Tarble levantándose del suelo.- ¿Que te paso?-Pregunto Bulma, tratando de ayudar al joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta mi padre? ¿Que paso con la pelea?-El trato de salir corriendo, pero la mujer lo detuvo.

-Ven por favor, no creo que quieras ir-Ella lo sujetaba fuertemente, mientras con sus ojos suplicaba que no valla-Vamos a mi cuarto-Comenzó a caminar, jalando al príncipe, tratando de que no viera lo que había pasado.

-Espera Bulma ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué me estas ocultando? Dime por favor-

Sin darse cuenta, estaban cerca del jardín real.

-Vamos a la fuente y hablaremos-Dijo Bulma, tratando de esquivar, las respuestas a sus preguntas.

El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse, las aves ya no cantaban, la humedad de una tormenta, estaba en el aire, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, mientras que las plantas y árboles se mecían con su compás.

Bulma se sentó en el suelo, Tarble se sentó junto a ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron, la tristeza se compartió entre ellos. No sabia que decir, como explicarle, ¿Cómo se le dice a una persona que se quiere, de la perdida de un familiar?

Ella agacho su mirada, respiro profundamente, para tomar las fuerzas suficientes, pero cuando abrió los labios, para comenzar a hablar, una figura de una mujer, apareció ante ellos.

-Ven hijo mío-Dijo La Reina, mientras extendía sus brazos.

Tarble se levanto, para mirar fijamente a su madre, su rostro tenia señas de dolor y de lagrimas no muy reciente, solo con encontrar sus ojos, basto para entender, lo que estaba pasando.

El joven se arrojo a los brazos de su progenitora-¿Cómo?-Acurruco su rostro, en su bello vestido color crema-¿Qué es lo que paso?-Dejo escapar una lagrima.

La Reina coloco una de sus manos, en la espalda de su pequeño, mientras que con la otra, acariciaba su cabello-El trato, de que nada malo te pasara, te reemplazo en la pelea, pero…Vegeta…-

El pequeño, se alejo de su madre, para mirarla directamente a los ojos-No puede ser-Susurro, mientras que de sus ojos, caía una lagrima tras otra-Es mi culpa-Callo de rodillas en el suelo, ante las dos mujeres-Todo esto es mi culpa-Cerro fuertemente uno de sus puños-¿Por qué?-Comenzó a golpear el césped, una y otra vez, dejando salir su dolor-Fue mi culpa-Sus nudillos comenzaron a sangran, pero esto no lo detuvo-Fue por mi capricho, que esto paso-Ya no pudo soportarlo mas, poso sus manos heridas en su rostro, mientras que sus lagrimas, se mezclaban con la sangre.

Su madre, trato de acercarse a el-No es tu culpa-Dijo dulcemente, tratando de tocar su espalda.

El no quería a nadie cerca. Alejo violentamente la mano de su madre, se paro bruscamente, corrió un par de metros, para luego salir volando a toda velocidad del lugar. Necesitaba Pensar, quería estar solo.

La Reina, levanto su rostro, clavando su vista en el cielo, en la dirección, por donde su hijo se fue-¿Cómo?-Pregunto la mujer, sin dejar de observar el firmamento-¿Cómo se siente?-Giró su rostro para observar a Bulma-¿Qué viste?-

La mas joven de las dos mujeres, supo rápidamente, lo que la Reina le preguntaba-No lo se-Dijo bajando su mirada.

-Cuéntame por favor-Suplico la madre de Tarble.-Necesito saber-

Bulma suspiro, para luego, comenzar con su relato.

Flash Back

Bulma estaba en su cuarto, los nervios la dominaban, caminaba de un lado hacia otro, sabia que la pelea estaba por comenzar, pero no sabia, de que manera todo esto terminaría.-Debo calmarme- Se dijo para si misma, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Trato de tranquilizarse, pero algo extraño le pasó. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al igual que sus labios, la vista se le nubló, así que trato de cerrar los ojos, para volver en si, pero en ese momento, la imagen del poderoso Rey, apareció ante la oscuridad de su mente.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, pero su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle, como si estuviera recibiendo fuertes golpes. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero callo de rodillas en el suelo.

El estomago le dolía-Me quema-Susurro con dificultad-¿Qué me pasa?-No podía moverse, su respiración estaba muy agitada, su corazón latía rápidamente, mientras que gotas frías de sudor, se deslizaban por su frente.

Trato de incorporarse, pero no podía levantarse-Mi brazo-Decía completamente asustada-Me duele-Coloco una de sus manos sobre el, pero el dolor, la hizo cerrar nuevamente sus ojos.

En ese momento, su cuerpo, tomo vida propia, haciéndola correr por los pasillos, no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, ni hacia donde se dirigía.

De un segundo a otro, se encontraba de pie, frente a frente con el Rey-Esto ya me esta aburriendo-Le dijo el gran hombre, mientras levantaba una de sus manos, para apuntarle con la palma-Es hora de terminar con esto-

Estaba asustada, pero no lo demostraría, se irguió con la frente bien el alto, mirando fijamente a los ojos de aquel cruel hombre, reflejando odio en ellos-Prefiero morir de pie-

Una vez que dijo esto, volvió a la realidad.

Bulma estaba parada ante Vegeta y su padre, fue en ese segundo en que comprendió, lo que le había pasado. Corrió hacia ellos, esos pocos metros le fueron eternos"-Mi dolor, era su dolor-"Pensaba mientras trataba de llegar"-Viví lo que Vegeta vivió, sentí lo que el sintió. No. No puedo permitirlo, no dejare que lo mate-"Al fin, estaba parada entre los dos guerrero.

Fin Flash Back.

-Eso fue lo que paso-Dijo Bulma, girando su rostro a un costado.

La Reina se acercó un poco a ella-Eso es hermoso-Dijo con una sonrisa-Pequeña, ¿Acaso sabes lo que te ha pasado?-

-Sinceramente no estoy muy segura-No podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Esa marca de tu cuello-Giro con una de sus manos, el rostro de Bulma-No solo es una marca, para reclamarte como su propiedad-Trato de que Bulma la mirara a los ojos- Cuando un Sayajin, tiene verdaderos sentimientos, no solo hay un reclamo, sino una conexión, una unión, entre el y la mujer, que Eligio como compañera-

Aquellos ojos negros, se clavaron en su celeste mirada-Pero yo no tengo sentimiento por Vegeta-Dijo un poco desilusionada-¿Cómo puedo sentir algo mas, que no sea odio, por la persona que mato mi familia, y amigos?-Apretó fuertemente sus puños-¿Cómo puedo sentir, si el me quito todo?-

La Reina pudo entenderla, pero sabia, que ella se estaba negando, a su verdadero sentir-Siente y veras que no estoy equivocada, abre tu corazón, para que puedas ver un poco mas de lo que quieres ver-Suspiro-No dejes que el odio ennegrezca tu alma-

-No puedo mas que odiarlo-Dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿Tu lo has marcado?-Pregunto la madre de Tarble.

-No- Contesto la muchacha con asco, por el solo hecho de pensar en eso.

-Ahora debes decidir-Dijo la mayor de ellas, mientras le daba la espalda a Bulma.

-No entiendo- Dijo la joven, un poco confundida.

-Cuando un Sayajin se une a una mujer, este debe ser correspondido, para cerrar la unión, ya que si esto no pasa, el guerrero, muere-La reina, se fue sin decir más.

-No puede ser-

No sabía que es lo que haría, en su mente se llevaba a cabo un conflicto. ¿Acaso verdaderamente quería que el muriera? Y si era así ¿Por qué no dejo que el Rey lo matara? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿La Reina tenia razón? ¿Seria, que sin darse cuenta, sentía algo por Vegeta? ¿Odio, amor? Un hombre, ¿Dolor, muerte o vida? Ahora la decisión estaba en sus manos.


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno acá un nuevo capitulo, con un Lemon un poco mas detallado, aun estoy aprendiendo esto, espero les guste.

Capitulo 11

Dos semanas pasaron, la Reina se hizo cargo del planeta Vegita, ya que Vegeta estaba muy ocupado, entrenando y descubriendo sus nuevas habilidades como súper sayajin, mientras que su pequeño hermano, después de la charla con Bulma y su madre, en el jardín, no volvió a aparecer. Algunos soldados decían, que el joven se fue en una nave, pero nadie supo donde, ni mucho menos, por que.

Bulma por su parte, se sentía sola, ahora que su amigo no estaba, y Vegeta no era un hombre con el cual pudiera hablar.

El poderoso guerrero, pasaba horas entrenando, a tal punto, que ni los servicios de la mujer, ya no le eran necesarios, pero algo mas estaba sucediendo, trataba de mantenerse lejos de ella, la evitaba por completo, ignorando en más de una ocasión su presciencia.

-Estoy aburrida-Decía la mujer, en voz baja, mientras caminaba sin rumbo, por los pasillos del castillo.-Esto es frustrante- Unos gritos, provenientes de un cuarto, llamaron su atención-¿Qué es eso?-La curiosidad fue mas fuerte, así que se asomo por la puerta entre abierta.

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, cuando vio la imagen de Vegeta, en el estado de Súper Sayajin, completamente exhausto, agitado, bañado en sudor, que se mezclaba con sangre, su cuerpo estaba muy mal tratado y herido, pero algo mas había en el.

Ella solo observaba, al tembloroso príncipe, que poco a poco, volvía a su estado normal. Poso una de sus manos, en su pecho, en el lugar donde esta el corazón, como si una fuerte opresión, se lo estuviera estrujando por dentro.

-Maldición-Dijo Vegeta, mientras se agitaba cada vez mas. Su visión se comenzó a nublar, sus piernas se aflojaron, trato de caminar, pero al dar su segundo paso, su cuerpo se desplomo de cara al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe.

-¡Vegeta!-Grito Bulma, para ir corriendo a su lado.

Trato de levantarlo-Suéltame mujer-Dijo el, con un poco de dificultad, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

La mujer se enfureció-No seas testarudo, déjame ayudarte, apenas si puedes moverte-

-No necesito de tu compasión-El no podía permitirse, que ella lo ayudara.

-No es compasión ni ayuda, solo digamos que te estoy devolviendo un favor-Ella sonrío.

Cargo el pesado cuerpo del guerrero, el ayudo un poco, sabia que la mujer, no podría sola. Caminaron hasta llegar al cuarto del príncipe.

Vegeta ya estaba un poco mas lucido, así que como pudo, y obviamente, sin decir gracias, fue a ducharse.

-Es un desagradecido-Decía Bulma, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, un fuerte golpe provino del baño.

El guerrero ya estaba bajo la ducha, pero luchaba por levantarse, de otra caída-¿Cómo puede estar pasándome esto?-Se reprochaba.

-Ella no entro al baño, pero grito desde la puerta-Vegeta ¿Estas bien?-

-¡Déjame solo mujer!-Grito como respuesta, para luego, oír como se cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Termino de ducharse, se envolvió con la toalla, y salio para acostarse, necesitaba descansar, pero al salir, vio a la mujer, sentada en uno de sus sillones-¿Acaso no te dije que te fueras?-

-Escúchame bien-Coloco su mano en su cintura- Por mas que seas un infeliz, eso no quiere decir que yo sea como tu-

-No estoy para escuchar tus sermones-El volvió a sentir esa fuerte punzada en el pecho, haciéndolo colocar, nuevamente su mano en el-No puede ser-

-Vegeta-Bulma parecía verdaderamente preocupada-Ven a la cama-El no dijo nada, y se dejo llevar hasta estar acostado-Vegeta ¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando?-Pregunto la mujer, con una mirada triste.

-No es de tu incumbencia mujer-El giró su rostro, para no mirarla a la cara-Déjame solo.-

No pudo mas, con todo lo que por su mente pasaba, se sentó a un costado del Sayajin, y luego toco su mano. En ese momento, miles de emociones y sensaciones pasaron por su pecho. Primero fue una fuerte punzada, luego, soledad, frustración, dolor y rechazo, pero de un segundo a otro, un calor la invadió, no la quemaba, no le dolía, la relajaba, le daba paz.

-¡Que es esto?-Pregunto ella.

El la miro asombrado, directo a los ojos-¿De que hablas?-Quito su mano rápidamente, para cortar con el contacto entre ellos-¿Qué sentiste?-

Estaba confundida-No lo se- Pero luego recordó, aquella conexión, de la que le hablo La Reina-No puede ser-

-¿Qué pasa mujer? Habla-Vegeta ya se estaba impacientando.

-Pude sentirte-Estaba completamente asombraba, su corazón latía muy rápido-Sentí tu dolor, y tus emociones-

-Es imposible ¿Tu?-El se sentó un poco en la cama, pero no salio de ella-No puede ser, si tu no me has marcado y yo…-En ese momento un repaso se realizo por su mente, cada momento, cada recuerdo, cada situación en que se involucraba a la mujer. Sus primeros deseos por ellas, su obsesión por ella, las razones por lo cual no la mataba, un simple capricho, que ahora estaba mas que claro, aquella guerra, entre su orgullo y corazón, se termino, no tenia otra opción, ya no podía ocultar lo que tanto enterró en su ser-Amor-Susurro muy suavemente.

-Vegeta, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto-

El fijo su vista a un punto en la pared delante de el-Lo se-Dijo un poco ¿Asustado?

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que pare?-Ella ya estaba desesperada.-No quiero que mueras-

El se asombro-¿Quién te lo dijo?-Pregunto.

-La Reina-Contesto, mientras bajaba su mirada.- No quiero que mueras-Repitió-Pero no creo que pueda sentir.-

El tomo su mano-Demuéstralo-Dijo con su seño fruncido-Si no sintieras, no podrías percibir mi alma y mis emociones.-

-Eso es imposible-Bulma trato de pararse, pero Vegeta, que la tenia sujetada de la mano, la arrojo sobre el.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, por la cercanía de uno con el otro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina, al sentir la mano del guerreo en su espalda. Nuevamente esa unión, todas las sensaciones que el sentía, pasaban por la mente y cuerpo de la mujer. Cerró sus ojos, para poder concentrarse en las emociones del guerrero. El calor la invadió por completo, al igual que la pasión y el deseo, acompañada de una necesidad incontrolable, por tenerlo.

Lo beso suavemente, ya no era dueña de sus acciones, estaba dejándose llevar por todo lo que el sentía. Vegeta seguía aun con los ojos abiertos, estaba inmóvil, esta vez, no estaban alcoholizados, esta vez, era natural.

Sabia que ella, lo estaba leyendo como a un libro, era en vano hacerse el fuerte, sabia perfectamente que la deseaba, que la quería, que la amaba, así que ya no podía retroceder.

Dejo su orgullo de lado, cerrando suavemente sus ojos, para corresponder a aquel beso, que ella le estaba dando, su cuerpo ya no le dolía, su alma estaba tranquila, como si un enorme peso, hubiera salido de su espalda.

Con una de sus manos, la tomo de la nuca, para aumentar la intensidad del rose de sus labio, mordiéndola en ocasiones, dejando que su lengua jugara, con el dulce néctar que ella le estaba regalando.

Bulma sintió, como el cuerpo de Vegeta, reaccionaba por ella, provocándole un fuerte deseo.

El la apretó con la mano que tenia libre, fuertemente de la cintura, para que pudiera sentir, como su masculinidad reaccionaba por ella. La acomodo en la cama, con un rápido movimiento, dejándola bajo las sabanas, sin dejar de besarla.

Estaban frente a frente, el calor era demasiado, Vegeta paso de su boca a su cuello, pasando la lengua, por aquella marca que la mujer tenia, algo que provoco en ella, un fuerte escalofrío.

No dejaba, de rozarla con su entre pierna, provocándola mas y mas, haciéndola soltar unos suaves suspiros. Se acomodo sobre ella, pasa dejar su cuello, pasando a su pecho, mientras desabrochaba su camisa, junto con el sostén, hasta que dejo su parte inferior completamente descubierta, arrojando la ropa al suelo.

El sonrojo de las mejillas de la mujer, se hizo mas fuerte, cuando Vegeta, al estar sobre ella, observaba su desnudez, como si estuviera viendo algo inalcanzable para el, se sintió un poco incomoda, así que evito su negra mirada, pero el volvió a besarla, acariciando su cintura, mientras que ella pasaba suavemente sus pequeñas manos, por la espalda del guerrero, apretándolo cada vez mas contra ella.

Sintió la suavidad en sus caricias, también la manera en que lo aprisionaba hacia ella. Dejo su cintura, para quitarle el pantalón corto que la mujer tenia puesto, no le costo mucho trabajo, ya que cuando se vio un poco complicado, lo arranco.

Volvió a besar su cuello, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, abriéndolas lentamente.

Bulma quedo sin ropa, con Vegeta posicionado entre sus piernas, lo único que evitaba el contacto, era la toalla de el, y la ropa interior de ella, pero aun así, podían sentirse, con cada beso, cada roce, cada caricia, cada suspiro, el deseo crecía mas.

Quería sentirla, quería hacerla suya, quería darla placer. Se quito la toalla, pero no dejo pasar el hecho de tocarla mas, así que paso sus dedos suavemente por la feminidad de la mujer, haciendo que sus suspiros, se transformaran en suaves gemidos de placer, algo que lo extasiaba, música para sus oídos.

Estaba completamente entregada en sus manos, se sentía débil, mientras que su cuerpo al igual que su boca, expresaban, lo que el le estaba ocasionando. Pudo sentir cuando la tocaba, para luego quitarle su última prenda de ropa.

El se acomodo, para comenzar a entrar en ella lentamente, mientras que ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda. Fue tan suave, tan cordial, tan perfecto, que se sentía en el cielo, era la primera vez que un hombre la hacia sentir de esta manera, era la primera vez, que sentía que un hombre le hacia el amor.

Vegeta trato de tener cuidado, sabia que ella era frágil, y el, un poderoso guerrero. Jamás fue considerado, jamás le importo el placer de las mujeres, con las que tenía sexo, pero esto era, para el, algo más. Pudo sentir como ella se aferraba a el con sus piernas, pidiendo un poco mas, algo que lo enloqueció, accediendo al callado pedido.

No supo por que, pero en ese momento ya nada mas importaba, se sentía feliz, como si el odio por Vegeta, se desvaneciera de su corazón, acercó sus labios al cuello del guerrero, para morderlo, de la misma manera, en que el lo hizo con ella, la primera vez que intimaron.

Un intenso escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Vegeta, cuando sintió lo que la mujer estaba haciendo en su cuello, lo estaba marcando. Dejo su alma fuera, su control se termino, haciéndolo aumentar la velocidad en el acto, algo que ella coordinó perfectamente.

Se miraron a los ojos, con sus frentes juntas, el sudor de ambos se combino en uno, hasta llegar, con un último movimiento, a la perfección de ser un solo ser, concluyendo, con lo que habían comenzado.

Estaban cansados, respiraban muy agitados, se miraban de una manera diferente.

Vegeta se hizo a un lado, mientras que Bulma, se acomodo en su pecho, para quedar completamente dormida.

El Sayajin observo a la mujer, completamente dormida, mientras la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo, con su mano derecha toco aquella marca en su cuello"-Ahora se lo que sientes-"Pensaba, ya que en ese momento, un sin fin de cosas, pasaron por su mente"-Ahora, somos uno-"


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

La nave de Tarble, se estrello en un planeta lejano, no sabia donde estaba, simplemente presionó botones, sin importarle su destino.

Su cuerpo tenía varias heridas, mientras que la nave, en la que viajaba, estaba completamente destrozada.

Comenzó a caminar, sin saber hacia donde dirigirse. Estaba en un enorme bosque, le costaba respirar, de seguro tenia algún golpe interno, pero aun así siguió con su camino.

Después de casi una hora, pudo ver una casa a lo lejos, pero su cuerpo ya no pudo soportarlo mas, la sangre que estaba pediendo, le estaba afectando demasiado.

Se sujeto de un árbol, para evitar una caída, pero fue en vano, se desplomo por completo en el suelo, quedando inconciente.

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, corría sin rumbo-¿¡Donde estas?!-Gritaba completamente desesperado, pero nadie respondía,-¡Dime, por favor! ¿¡Donde estas?! ¡Bulma!-

La imagen de Vegeta apareció ante el, entre la oscuridad-¿Qué buscas insecto?-Dijo con una cruel sonrisa.

Tarble no podía entender lo que pasaba-¿Donde esta?-Pegunto, apretando sus puños.

-Ya no tienes derecho de nada, en este planeta mocoso- De un rápido movimiento, tomo a su hermano menor del cuello-Ahora que soy el Rey, ella es mía, tu patético padre esta muerto, y tu, no tienes por que volver-

Se despertó completamente bañado en sudor, estaba agitado, y con un enorme nudo en la garganta. Trato de tranquilizarse, para luego observar un detalle, estaba en un pequeño cuarto, recostado en una cama, sus heridas estaban vendadas y su armadura a un costado, en una silla.

"-¿Qué paso?"-Pensaba, mientras miraba a su alrededor"-¿Dónde estoy?"- Trato de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo le dolía demasiado. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

-Al fin despertaste-Le dijo un hombre, con una enorme sonrisa-Llevas dos días durmiendo, estábamos comenzado a preocuparnos-

Tarble, pudo ver algo muy familiar, en el hombre frente a el. Era alto, de ojos y pelo negro, su cabello estaba alborotado, su cuerpo tenia una muy formada musculatura. No sabia de donde, pero lo conocía.

-¿Quién eres?-Una pregunta un poco descortés, pero por su curiosidad, olvido dar las gracias.

-Príncipe Tarble, ¿No te acuerdas de mí?-Se quedo pensando por unos segundos-Bueno quizás sea por el golpe en la cabeza-

-Mi memoria esta bien, es solo que me eres muy familiar, y por lo que veo, no estoy equivocado, sabes quien soy.-

-Bueno mi nombre es Goku, en este planeta, pero para el planeta Vegita, soy Kakaroto, soldado de clase baja de las tropas del Rey Vegeta-

El joven estaba sorprendido ¿Qué hacia un sayajin en ese planeta?-No puede ser, ahora recuerdo, tu eras unos de los soldados, que fue a la purga del planeta Tierra ¿Verdad?-

Goku se sentó a los pies de la cama-Si, eso es verdad-Coloco su mano en su nuca-Pero creo que hubo un pequeño contratiempo, por eso decidí no volver-

Uno voz grito de afuera del cuarto-¡Goku, el almuerzo esta listo!-

-¡Genial!-Grito el alegre hombre-Tarble, ven a comer con nosotros, debes de estar hambriento-

En ese momento, un rugido salio del estomago del príncipe-Bueno yo…-Se sonrojo un poco.

-Anda, vístete y te esperaremos en la mesa-Salio del cuarto-Milk, pon otro plato, Tarble despertó-

El joven llego al comedor, quedando sorprendido, por la cantidad de comida sobre la mesa.

-Ven siéntate-Le dijo una mujer, de pelo negro y ojos marrones-Se que los Sayajin son de comer demasiado, y tu, hace dos días que no pruebas bocado, así que apúrate, antes de que Goku, se devore todo.

El hombre sonreía, ya sentado en la mesa.-Milk, no digas esas cosas de mí.-

Una vez que terminaron de comer, la conversación, comenzó.

-Dime Tarble ¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto Goku, mientras terminaba de tragar su ultimo pedazo de carne.

-Bueno-El joven suspiro-Escape-

-¿Acaso paso algo en el planeta?-El hombre miro con seriedad al príncipe.

-Mi padre ha muerto-Dijo apretando los dientes-Mi hermano lo mato-

-Valla-dijo el más grande de los Sayajin-Bueno, eso no me sorprende-

-¡Goku no seas grosero!-Lo regaño la mujer-Debe ser algo muy doloroso para el-

-Lo siento Milk-

Tarble, trato de cambiar el tema-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-

-Bueno es una larga historia-Sonrío y coloco su mano en su nuca

Flash Back

Goku volaba en busca de sobreviviente, como lo había ordenado, el príncipe Vegeta, pero algo llamo su atención. Una mujer estaba siendo acorralada por dos Sayajines, los cuales, al parecer, no tenían muy buenas intenciones con ella, así que decidió bajar.

-¿Qué hacen?-Dijo el hombre, cuando estuvo detrás de ellos.

-Ah Kakaroto, no seas aguafiestas, ven a divertirte con nosotros-Contesto uno de los guerrero-

-Aun no hemos empezado-Dijo el otro, que sostenía a la muchacha de los pelos-

-Tenemos ordenes-Contesto Goku.

-Vamos Kakaroto-Dijo uno de los soldados, no creo que quieras pelear con nosotros-Sonrío de manera perversa-Solo eres un soldadito de clase baja, y nosotros, te mataríamos en un segundo-

-Comprobémoslo-Dijo Goku, lanzándose sobre ellos.

Fin Flash Bach

-Digamos que los vencí, pero me dejaron muy mal herido, así que la joven a la cual ayude, me ayudo a mi.-Goku sonrió, mirando a Milk directamente a los ojos.

-Ya veo- Dijo Tarble-¿Pero como es que están en este planeta?-

Eso lo contestare yo-Dijo la mujer-Los que pudimos escapar fuimos a la Corporación Capsula, y huimos del planeta, en una enorme nave-Así llegamos aquí, y logramos reconstruir un poco, nuestra sociedad-Los ojos de la mujer, reflejaban tristeza-No pudimos salvar a muchos, pero hicimos lo que pudimos-

-Lo siento-Dijo el joven, comprendiendo el dolor, por la perdida de sus seres queridos.

-No es tu culpa-Contesto ella-Ocultando su dolor tras una sonrisa.

-Bueno-El hombre se paro de la mesa-Todos debemos continuar. Yo decidí, y he cambiado hasta mi nombre, pero soy feliz-Sonrió-Ahora dime ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?-

-Quiero pelear con mi hermano, pero el logro llegar al estado de Súper Sayajin-Dijo Tarble un poco desilusionado.

-Bueno el es un guerrero muy poderoso, así que no me asombra, pero solo se llega a ese nivel, cuando llegas al extremo. Yo puedo entrenarte si quieres-Dijo Goku, muy alegre.

-¿En verdad?-El príncipe, se levanto bruscamente de la mesa-¿Pero como?-

-Bueno, primero, tienes que desacerté de tu cola, ya que eso facilitara la transformación-

-Es verdad-Dijo Tarble, Vegeta perdió su cola, en una gran pelea, con el emperador de un planeta, al que estaban por purgar.-

-El resto, saldrá solo-Goku comenzó a elevar su poder, para luego ser rodeado por un aura dorada, y su pelo cambio a dorado, mientras que sus ojos se hicieron celestes-Yo te entrenare, en un mes estarás listo-

-No puedo creerlo-El joven estaba sorprendido.

El dolor, de ser humillado una y otra vez, dominaba el corazón del joven príncipe, la impotencia de perder a su padre y a Bulma, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, el sentirte un insecto, como su hermano decía, cosas que pretendía cambiar.

La decisión estaba tomada, entrenaría, vengaría a su padre, recuperaría su dignidad y a la mujer que amaba, esta vez, no le haría las cosas tan fácil a Vegeta, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas y hasta el final, sin importarle las consecuencias.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Ha pasado un mes desde que compartieron sus cuerpos, desde que unificaron sus almas en una, pero desde entonces, solo se han ignorado, como si fueran dos simples extraños.

Era de noche, Bulma salía de la ducha, el vapor del agua caliente, aun estaba en el lugar, dejando una relajante atmosfera. Seco su pelo azulado pelo, mientras que su cuerpo, era tapado por otra toalla. Paso su mano, por el espejo, para limpiar el empañado vidrio, mirando así, sus bellos ojos, pero cuando la imagen se hacia mas completa, y visible hasta los hombros, su vista se clavo en aquella marca, esa que mostraba el dominio de Vegeta sobre su cuerpo.

-No soy su propiedad-Se sentía humillada, pero fue su propia decisión, ya no podía regresar el tiempo, ni tampoco lo dejaría morir.- ¿Como pude caer tan bajo?- No sabia que mas pensar. Su mira volvió a fijarse en su rostro, reflejado en el espejo, mientras que su mente y su corazón se hablaban entre si, en su aturdida cabeza.

"-No mires atrás, haz de cuenta que no hay nada mas, que se puede vivir sin respirar, que eres feliz en soledad-"Su mente se negaba a si misma.

"- Pero miente bien, frente al espejo una y otra vez, repítelo hasta creerlo yo también, para no volver a caer a él-"El corazón de Bulma, solo creaba dudas, en sus decisiones."-Deja de hacer el papel de tonta, no te detengas, no te tengas compasión, lastímame, haciéndome creer, que no hay querer, que no hay nada entre ustedes, que no hay brillo en tu mirada cuando lo piensas. Miénteme, pero ensáyalo bien, que vas a ser feliz sin el, que es solo una piedra en tu camino, y que no te importa su destino, que no lo hechas de menos. Miente bien.-"

La mujer cerró fuertemente sus ojos, ya no quería escuchar esas voces, que solo la atormentaban sin paz. –Es mejor así-Se dijo en voz baja.

Termino de vestirse, poniéndose su pijama, para luego dirigirse a la cama.

Vegeta caminaba sin rumbo, por los pasillos del castillo. Podía sentir un gran vacío, pero solo lo ignoraba, concentrándose en su entrenamiento y responsabilidades como Rey, pero esa noche, ya no pudo escapar.

Era muy tarde, y si darse cuenta, sus pasos ciegos, lo llevaron a la puerta del cuarto de la mujer. Se freno en seco, cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba parado.

"-¿Qué estoy haciendo?"-Pensaba"-¿Estará dormida?"-Apretó sus puños con furia"- Esa insignificante humana no tiene importancia para mi, ahora soy el Rey del planeta Vegita, tengo mejores cosa en que pensar-"Estaba a punto de irse, cuando pudo percibir una pequeña presencia dentro del cuarto, además de la de Bulma."-¿Acaso esta con alguien?"-La ira se apodero de su negra mirada"-Esa mujer es de mi propiedad-"

El nuevo Rey, entro en el cuarto de Bulma, pero después de caminar hacia la cama, esperando encontrarla con alguien, solo vio a la mujer, profundamente dormida y sola.

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, al verla-¿Pero como?-Susurro-Aun puedo sentir esa energía-Recorrió toda la habitación, pero nada-Bajo la cama- Se agacho, y el resultado fue el mismo, nada-La otra energía viene de…¿Acaso será que ella…?-

Bulma se despertó repentinamente, sobresaltándose, al ver a Vegeta, de pie a un costado de su cama-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Estaba agitada.

El se cruzo de brazos, mirándola fijamente-¿Te sientes bien?-Dijo, en un tono un poco indiferente, tratando de ocultar su ¿Preocupación?

-Y a ti, ¿Desde cuando te importa, como me siento?-Estaba desconcertada, pero curiosa.

-Contesta mujer-Estaba comenzando a perder, la poca paciencia que Vegeta poseía.

-Si- Ella dejo de mirarlo-Ahora vete de mi cuarto-Se cruzo de brazos, en una señal de fastidio.

El apretó sus diente -Escucha mujer, me debes respeto. ¿Te quedo claro?-Trato de relajarse-¿O acaso tengo que enseñarte a respetarme?-

-Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes- Le dedicó una fría mirada.

-Tu eres mi mujer-La tomo de la muñeca, levantándola bruscamente de la cama-Eres de mi propiedad, por lo tanto harás lo que yo diga.-

-Suéltame-Pudo soltarse del agarre de Vegeta, no la estaba apretando con fuerza, algo que le llamo mucho la atención-Puedes ser dueño de mi cuerpo, mente y alma, pero no de mi corazón- No se mostraría intimidada-No eres mas que un egoísta y egocéntrico, mono sin cerebro-Se cruzo de brazos, para luego darle la espalda-Si no fuera por mi tu…- No supo por que estaba a punto de decir eso, pero al darse cuanta, se quedo callada, pera ya era demasiado tarde.

Vegeta la giro, tomándola de un brazo, pero esta vez, si estaba apretándola con fuerza-¿Yo que?-

Ella no dijo nada, solo cerró un poco los ojos, en señal de dolor.

-Habla mujer. Termina la frase. ¿¡Yo que!?-

Le dolía, pero mas le dolería, lo que estaba por decirle-¡Tu estarías muerto!-

-¿Qué?- la soltó, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando-¿Cómo?-

-Si-Bulma agacho la mirada-Lo sabia, todo el tiempo lo supe, me tome mi tiempo para decidir, pero…-

Estaba sorprendido, ¿Acaso solo estuvo con el por compasión? ¿Acaso solo lo marco, eligiéndolo como compañero, por lastima y obligación? No sabia, que decir, como actuar o que pensar, hasta que reacciono de la mejor manera, que sabía hacerlo, con desprecio y frialdad.

Una leve y cruel risa salio de los labios, de un ya calmado Vegeta- No eres mas que una vulgar, por mas que busques excusas-Se acercó a su oído-Lo disfrutaste-Le susurraba-Gozaste, no lo niegues. Pude sentirlo, pude escucharte gemir, mientras que te revolcabas en mi cama, mientras te entregabas, por tu estupida supuesta piedad- Se alejo de ella, mirándola fríamente-Digas lo que digas, eres mía-

No pudo decirle nada, él tenía razón. La vergüenza la hizo girar la mirada.

Logro su cometido, la hirió. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a irse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, y aun sin mirarla, le dijo lo ultimo que ella quería oír- Y ahora, gracias a tu estupida compasión, llevas en ti, un hijo mío-Cerro la puerta fuertemente.

No podía creerlo, ¿Acaso decía la verdad? ¿O solo lo hacia para lastimarla? Posó lentamente, una de sus manos en su estomago, y una calida sensación se apodero de ella-Es verdad-Dijo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.-Es verdad-Se repitió, aun en estado de shock.

Su vista se quedo firme, en la puerta cerrada, su mente repetía esas palabras"-Y ahora, gracias a tu estupida compasión, llevas en ti, un hijo mío-"

Ya era demasiado, no pudo soportar, ya no podía ser fuerte, necesitaba desahogarse, al menos una vez, solo por esta vez. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando caer una lágrima tras otra, como un río rebalsado, amenazando, con arrasar con todo a su paso, sin piedad.

Hace mucho que no lloraba, hace mucho que ocultaba el dolor.

-Que estupida-Se decía, mientras se abrazaba, a si misma.

¿Cómo se lucha en soledad? ¿Cómo se expresa en silencio? ¿Cómo pueden dos personas orgullosas, amarse, cuando lo único que hacen es lastimarse? ¿Cómo ver, si ninguno quiere ver? ¿Cómo se cambia el corazón? ¿Cómo se controla la mente? Esas, y miles de preguntas más, pasaban por la mente de Bulma, mientras se recostaba, lentamente en el suelo, sin cortar su llanto, hasta quedar completamente dormida.

La escucho llorar, por primera vez, logro hacerla sufrir, Vegeta jamás se fue, escucho todo, del otro lado de la puerta. Su orgullo estaba satisfecho, al igual que su ego, pero una fuerte punzada, oprimía su pecho y su garganta.

Cerro sus ojos, para escuchar una rara frase en su mente"-Pero miente bien, frente al espejo una y otra vez, repítelo hasta creerlo yo también, para no volver a ella-"


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

El camino se hacia largo, volaban juntos a la par, pero parecían estar muy lejos aun. Esta a punto de cumplirse un mes, desde que Tarble, esta entrenado con Goku, aumentando sus poderes, pero, ningún resultado, de la transformación de Súper Sayajin.

El poderoso guerrero, llevaba al joven, a la casa de un íntimo amigo, que lo ayudaría a sacar todo su potencial escondido.

-Por fin llegamos-Dijo Goku, mientras comenzaba a descender, en el patio de una gran casa circular.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-La intriga, estaba matando al príncipe.

Una mujer, con una enorme sonrisa, de pelo rubio, salio a recibirlos.-Joven Goku-Grito la rubia-Que alegría, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Hola, he venido a ver a su esposo-Contesto el hombre.

-Si por favor síganme, yo los llevare con el-La mujer miraba con atención a Tarble, pero no pregunto nada.

Fueron guiados por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta extraña, cuando entraron, el lugar era enorme, rodeado de miles de maquinas. Un hombre tenía la cabeza dentro de uno de los aparatos.

-Cariño-Le grito su esposa-El joven Goku viene a verte, y trae compañía-

El hombre se acercó a Goku, y su acompañante. Era una persona mayor, con el pelo lila de baja estatura. Tenía un cigarro en la boca y en gatito negro en el hombro.

-Goku, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Dr. Vine para pedirle un favor, necesito que use la maquina con mi amigo.-

-Hola Señor-Dijo el joven, extendiendo su mano-Mi nombre es Tarble-

El hombre respondió al saludo-Mucho justo jovencito, yo soy el Doctor Brief-

Ese apellido, causo un fuerte estremecimiento, en el cuerpo del príncipe, haciéndolo recordar las repetidas veces, en que Bulma le dijo su nombre completo-¿Dr. Brief?-Dijo muy asombrado.

-Si, y ella, es mi querida esposa-

-No puedo creerlo-Tarble no sabía como preguntar, el parentesco de estas personas con Bulma-Señor, discúlpeme, pero usted ¿conoce a Bulma Brief?-

Los ojos del Dr. Se hicieron cristalinos, y su sonrisa se borro de un segundo a otro-Si, como no conocer a mi difunta hija-

Los padres de Bulma estaban vivos, algo que puso muy feliz al joven-Su hija no esta muerta, esta en mi planeta-Dijo, si importar, lo que su noticia provocaría en la pareja.

-¿Mi hija, viva?-El hombre dejo caer una lagrima-No puedo creerlo ¿Dónde esta?-

Todos fueros a la sala de estar de la casa, para que el joven príncipe, pudiera explicar mas detalladamente la situación, sin omitir ningún detalle, dejando saber así, sus intenciones de por que se fue del planeta y, su necesaria transformación en Súper Sayajin.

-Creo que es mi deber ayudar, si quiero ayudar a mi hija, y verla nuevamente a mi lado.-El Dr. Encendió un cigarrillo-Los Sayajin, llevan una vida de guerra y traumas, pero no saben como liberar el cien por ciento de su potencial, por que son guerreros fríos y despiadados. He creado una maquina, que libera los miedos mas profundos y ocultos, esa es la única manera, en que tu cuerpo liberara su poder. Enfrentaras tus peores pesadillas-Miro al joven que lo observaba atentamente-¿Estas dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?-

-Estoy dispuesto a todo-Contesto Tarble, para luego mirar a Goku.

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien-Pudo ver la preocupación en la mirada del príncipe.

Llevaron al los dos guerreros a un cuarto, donde un tubo enorme se encontraba en el centro, con miles le cables conectados en el, y un enorme vidrio reforzado, dejaba ver solo un poco el interior.

-Debes entrar-Dijo el doctor.

El joven ingreso, sin decir una palabra, mientras la puerta corrediza, se cerraba automáticamente.

El Dr. Comenzó a apretar miles de teclas de su computara.

Mientras que, dentro de la cámara, Tarble estaba completamente nervioso. Un gas extraño, lleno el aire del estrecho lugar, luego la oscuridad completa.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Tarble miraba de un lado a otro, pero solo veía oscuridad-¿Qué esta pasando?-

De la nada un bello paisaje apareció ante el, era el jardín del palacio. Camino unos pasos y pudo distinguir a lo lejos, aquella fuente, con una joven sentada en ella.

-¿Bulma?-Susurro, mientras seguía caminando hacia ella.

La mujer se dio vuelta lentamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, para dedicarle una gran sonrisa-¡Tarble! Te estaba esperando-Dijo muy feliz-Ven a mi lado.-

-¡Bulma!-Comenzó a correr hacia ella, pero no podía acercarse más de tres metros de la mujer.- ¡Vine por ti!- No podía alcanzarla, corría con mas fuerzas, pero era imposible, estiraba su brazo, pero nada, la distancia era la misma-¿Por qué?-Se detuvo, para recuperar el aire, pero cuando volvió a mirar, una silueta masculina estaba tras ella-¿Padre?-Pregunto, ya que la figura le era familiar.

Una risa tétrica y malvada salio de la sombra tras Bulma-Tu estupido padre esta muerto-Dijo su hermano, dejándose ver por completo, con el traje de Rey de su padre.-Y no puedes hacer nada.-

-¿Vegeta? ¡Vegeta!-Grito completamente desesperado, mientras volvía a correr.

Vegeta tomo a la mujer de los pelos, dejando expuesto tu cuello, mientras la apretaba hacia su cuerpo, con su otro brazo, puesto en el estomago de ella.

-No por favor, suéltame-Ella trataba de soltarse, pero le era inútil.

-¡Suéltala infeliz!-La desesperación se estaba adueñando de Tarble-¡Déjala en paz!-Sus pasos seguían siendo en vano.

Bulma estiraba su mano, para tratar de alcanzarlo-¡Ayúdame Tarble!-Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, soltándolas lentamente una a una.- ¡Por favor, ayúdame!- La mirada de terror de la mujer, era algo que el jamás había visto en ella, al igual, que su llanto-¡No me dejes!-

-¡Ya basta!-La energía del joven príncipe se comenzó a elevar.- ¡Déjala en paz!-

-No puedes hacer nada- Vegeta se acercó lentamente al cuello de Bulma, para luego morderla fuertemente, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su hermano menor-Ahora ella es mía-Soltó a la mujer, para arrojarla fuertemente al suelo.

-¡Bulma!-Su pode se seguía elevando, y poco a poco, podía acercarse a ella.

La mujer se arrostro en el suelo, muy débilmente, con sangre en su cuello, extendiendo su mano, hacia Tarble-Ayúdame-Dijo suavemente.

Vegeta cambio su imagen, a la de Súper Sayajin-Eres patético-Se acercó a Bulma, para luego apuntarle con su palma abierta-Ahora ella también morirá-

El joven estaba completamente fuera de si, lagrimas de desesperación, comenzaron a caer de sus ojos-No-Estaba casi por alcanzarla-¡No vas a volver a tocarla!- En ese ultimo grito, su poder llego al limite.

En el cuarto, una fuerte explosión, destrozo por completo la maquina del Dr.

Humo salía del lugar, pero lentamente, gracias a la ventilación de emergencia, comenzó a disiparse, solo para dejar ala vista, un resplandor dorado.

-Era mas poder del que creía-Dijo el Señor Brief, mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo.

Goku observaba aquella figura, que se comenzaba a divisar, con una sonrisa victoriosa-Sabia que lo lograría-

-Ahora soy un Súper Sayajin-Dijo Tarble, mientras observaba sus manos-Me costo sufrimiento, entrenamiento y hasta mi cola, pero-Su mirada ya no era la misma, una frialdad se apodero de ella, y el odio recorría sus venas-Pero ahora, Vegeta pagara todo lo que ha hecho.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

La mente de Bulma, se encargo de hacerla divagar, por tres días, para tomar una buena decisión, estaba por ser madre, era algo que la ponía muy feliz, pero a la vez, estaba aterrada.

-¿Podré hacerlo sola?- Se preguntaba, mientras observaba su pequeña panza, en el espejo de su cuarto-Pero ¿Por qué?-Sabia que ella, quería una familia para su bebe-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto sola, si mi hijo o hija, tiene un padre?- Era hora de dejar el orgullo de lado, de dejar de ignorar, sus sentimientos-Tengo que hablar con Vegeta-sabia que el, tenia la misma sensación de vacío y, dolor, al igual que ella. Pero seguían sin escucharse el uno al otro, aunque al llegar la noche, ambos, por medio de su unión, sentían el dolor del otro.

Vegeta estaba entrenando, pero unos grandes nervios, se apoderaron de el-Esa maldita mujer-Dijo en voz baja-¿Qué pretende ahora?-Su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, sentía miedo y las manos le temblaban-Diablos, tendré que dejar de entrenar, hasta que esto se me pase-

-Vegeta-Dijo una voz a su espalda- Tengo a hablar contigo-Bulma estaba decidida, pero con temor y algunas dudas.

El se giro para mirarla-¿Qué quieres mujer?-Dijo, con su rostro serio.

-Quiero…-No sabia como empezar la conversación-Necesito…-No podía dejar de temblar, fue tanta la presión, que la joven comenzó a desvanecerse.

El la tomo en sus brazos, en un rápido movimiento, antes de que ella tocara al piso-¿Qué te pasa mujer?-Dijo, con una mirada totalmente diferente.

Las miradas se cruzaron, como hace mucho tiempo, no lo hacían, el Negro vacío de el, con la celeste luz de ella. Un calor, les lleno el alma, sus cuerpos estaban agradecidos, por el contacto, al igual que sus corazones.

¿Cómo controlar, esa inevitable exigencia que se tenían, por estar juntos? ¿Cómo seguir ocultando, lo que ya se habían declarado? ¿Cómo seguir con la farsa, de que no sentían nada?

Bulma se incorporo con lentitud, sin dejar de mirar, la profundidad, en los ojos de Vegeta, se leían, y lo sabían. Se soltó de sus fuertes brazos y, comenzó a pasar lentamente la yema de sus dedos, por el torso desnudo y mojado en transpiración del guerrero. El no se movió, solo hizo un pequeño, e imperceptible gesto con los labios, pero sus mentes, estaban más conectadas que nunca.

-Vegeta- Llego a la mejilla del hombre-Dímelo-

Se habían ignorado por mucho tiempo. Escuchaban y sentían lo que el otro, pero nunca hicieron caso, solo se rechazaban, pero esta vez, ya no podían seguir luchando contra su unión.

-Dímelo, por favor- Poso su mano, completamente en el rostro de el.

Esa tan deseada caricia, era tan dulce y calida, que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos-¿Qué quieres que te diga mujer?-Acerco su rostro a ella, aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras la tomaba lentamente de la cintura, para arrimar mas sus cuerpos-¿Acaso no lo sientes?-

Ella sabia, que el hablaba de los pensamientos compartidos-Hazme sentir-Susurro.

-Cierra los ojos-Vegeta comenzó a acariciar lentamente, la espalda de la mujer-¿Qué sientes?- Susurro, dejando cada palabra, dentro de los labios entre abiertos, de Bulma.

-Calor, en mi cuerpo- Susurro-Calor en el alma-Apenas si podía hablar-Paz en mi corazón- Dejo el rostro de el, para tomarlo por la nuca y besarlo.

Sus bocas se mezclaron, con tanta pasión, que no querían soltarse. Sus mentes compartieron tantas emociones, que ya no había más que hablar. Se necesitaban, se extrañaban, se amaban.

El beso se corto, dejándolos muy agitados-Se mi Reina-Dijo Vegeta.

-Si- contesto ella.

-Escucha mujer-Tenia que dejar en claro muchas cosas-No soy un hombre de sentimientos, soy un guerrero, despiadado y frío. No podré decirte, lo que quieres oír, pero se que sabes lo que siento-Suspiro-Ya no puedes alejarte de mi, eres mía, al igual que ese bebe, y are lo que todo Sayajin debe hacer, proteger y cuidar, lo que le pertenece.-

No era, la mas linda declaración de amor, pero no podía esperar menos de el-Lo se Vegeta, recuerda, somos uno, se quien eres, lo que eres y lo que sientes-Tomo una de las poderosas manos del guerrero- Solo quiero que sepas, que ahora, estoy decidida, no voy a dejarte solo, eres tan mío, como yo tuya-

Ya nada podía salir mal, por fin estaban siendo uno completamente y, sin objeciones ni excusas, por fin podían amarse, sin lastimarse.

Cuando estaban por volver a besarse, una fuerte explosión, destrozó el lugar. Vegeta estaba tan concentrado en Bulma, que no pudo sentir nada.

Ella termino inconciente, a un lado del cuarto, mientras que el, solo tosía, a la vez que la buscaba.

-¿Qué buscas hermano? Si yo estoy aquí-Tarble entro, estaba completamente furioso, que no se dio cuenta, de la presencia de la mujer en el lugar, se abalanzo sobre su hermano mayor, para golpearlo una y otra vez-¡Pelea!-Gritaba, mientras lo golpeaba sin descanso.

-¿Tarble? ¿Qué haces?-Vegeta estaba sorprendido, su hermanito, la pequeña e insignificante sabandija, como el lo llamaba, era ahora un Súper Sayajin.

-He venido a hacerte pagar-No dejaba de arrojar bolas de energía hacia Vegeta.-He venido por Bulma-

-Estupido-El hombre se levanto del suelo, estaba solo un poco lastimado-Ella esta en algún lugar de este cuarto-

-¿Qué?-Tarble estaba asustado ¿Acaso solo era un truco? ¿O su hermano decía la verdad?

El ahora Rey cerró los ojos, hasta que la sintió. Corrió hacia unos escombros, y después de quitarlos, la vio, ella estaba debajo, completamente llena de sangre, por las graves heridas de su cuerpo.-Despierta mujer-La desesperación lo invadió-No puedes morir ahora-No sabia que mas hacer-Mujer, por favor, no te mueras.-

Ira, solo sentía eso-No la toques-Susurro el mas joven, mientras observaba a su hermano mayor, con Bulma en sus brazos-¡No volverás a tocarla!-

Tarble expulso todo su poder, voló rápidamente, sacando a la mujer de los brazos de su hermano.

-¡Ella es mía!- El hombre se transformo en Súper Sayajin.

La pelea era muy dispareja, aunque el más joven, cargaba con el cuerpo, inconciente de la mujer, le estaba dando varios golpes, a su hermano mayor, hasta dejarlo, nuevamente en el suelo, muy débil y lastimado.

Tarble se acercó a su mal herido contrincante-No volverás a obligarla a nada, me la llevare lejos de ti.-Se fue, dejando a su inmóvil hermano, a punto de morir.

-No- Susurro Vegeta- Estirando su brazo, mientras veía, una imagen nublada, de su hermano menor, llevándose a aquella mujer, su mujer, su compañera, su otra mitad, la futura madre de su primer hijo, su futura Reina, la dueña de su mente cuerpo y corazón-No la alejaras de mi-En ese momento, su cuerpo no soporto. Quedo sin conciencia en el suelo, mientras que una simple lagrima, rodaba por su mejilla.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Una gran calidez, envolvía todo su cuerpo, una enorme paz llenaba su corazón, todo era perfecto, hasta que por su mente, paso el recuerdo de una gran explosión, que la expulso lejos, para luego ser tapada por escombros, quedando en la oscuridad.

Bulma abrió los ojos, para explorar el lugar con ellos, pero no pudo reconocer nada. Estaba recostada en una cama, en una habitación completamente desconocida, trato de moverse, pero pudo. Su cuerpo era presionado, por su espalda hasta el estomago, alguien la abrazaba.

El miedo se apodero de ella, sabia, por el vacío que sentía en su pecho, que Vegeta no estaba cerca.

-¡Suéltame!-Grito, mientras sacudía sus manos, hasta soltarse.

-Bulma tranquilízate, por favor- Dijo Tarble, que callo al suelo, por los manotazos bruscos de la mujer.

-¿Tarble?- Estaba tan confundida-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas a salvo-Contesto el joven, poniéndose de pie.

-¿A salvo?- Su miedo, se convirtió en rabia-¿De que estas hablando?- Salio de la cama, poniéndose de pie, para estar cara a cara con Tarble-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?-

Pudo notar la furia, en la celeste mirada de ella-Te rescate, de las garras de mi hermano, ¿A caso no era eso, lo que querías?-

Bulma coloco las manos en sus caderas, frunciendo el seño- ¿¡Que sabes tú?! ¡Te desapareces, por un largo tiempo, y luego vuelves, creyendo que sabes lo que haces, lo que quiero, sin siquiera saber, que a pasado en tu ausencia!-

El joven dio un paso hacia a tras, era la primera vez, que veía a Bulma tan furiosa-¿De que estas hablando?-

-¿De que rayos crees que me has salvado?-

-De mi hermano-Tarble estaba cada vez, más desconcertado.

-¿Qué hiciste con Vegeta?-

-Bueno no se como este, tuvimos una pelea y el…-

Una fuerte punzada, oprimió el pecho de la mujer, su respiración se ajito, y un inmenso dolor invadió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Bulma?-El joven la tomo por los hombros-¿Estas bien?-

Eran tantas emociones juntas, que la mujer había experimentado en tan poco tiempo, que fue en ese momento, que su corazón reacciono, mostrándole física y mentalmente, el estado de Vegeta.

-No puede ser-Dijo con dificultad, mientras apretaba su pecho, con una de sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa Bulma?-Tarble estaba comenzando a desesperarse-¡Goku, ven pronto!-

El hombre entro rápidamente, ya que estaba fuera, esperando al príncipe-¿Qué sucede?-

-No lo se-

-Bulma ¿Qué pasa?-Goku la tomo en sus brazos.

Sus piernas se aflojaron, el cuerpo le pesaba, pero antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, el guerrero, que ella no conocía, la tomo entre sus brazos, para recostarla en la cama.

-Esta hirviendo, Tarble trae agua-Ordeno Goku.

-Si- El joven salio corriendo de lugar.

-Escúchame Bulma, necesito saber que sientes-El hombre necesitaba ayudarla, pero no sabia como.

-Ve…ge…ta.-Susurro ella, con gran dificultad.

En ese momento, todo quedo claro para el-¿Están unidos?-

La mujer solo se movió un poco, para dejarlo ver, la marca en su cuello, confirmando así su pregunta.

-Rayos-

Tarble entro con una vasija con agua, con una toalla dentro de ella, la cual escurrió, y coloco en la frente de su amiga.

-¿Qué le pasa Goku?, esta muy agitada, como si le costara mucho respirar.-

El hombre, miro muy seriamente al joven-¿Cómo estaba Vegeta?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?-

La preocupación creció en el guerrero-Bulma y Vegeta están unidos, mira su cuello-

-Si lo se, el la reclamo, pero ella no respondió a la marca-

-Lamento decirte Tarble, que ella también lo marco-

El príncipe no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Una unión, se refleja en las dos personas, su otra parte estaba herida, cuando la trajiste, pero aparentemente, Vegeta estaba inconciente, a despertado y por lo que veo en Bulma, esta peleando por su vida-Goku bajo la vista-Lo siento Tarble, solo queda esperar, si Vegeta muere, se reflejara a causa de su unión, y ella…-

-¡No!-Grito el joven-No lo digas-Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, una inmensa culpa lo invadió-¿Qué he hecho?-Se acercó a ella- Lo siento, me segué de una manera tan egoísta, creyendo que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien-El tomo, una de las ya pálidas manos de la mujer-Lo siento-

Ella no podía decir nada, su respiración, era cada vez mas entre cortada, su cuerpo le quemaba y el pecho le dolía.

-Goku, sus ojos-Tarble pudo ver un color gris opaco, en la mirada de Bulma-¿Qué pasa?-

El guerrero lo miro con tristeza-Ahora, los dos están luchando por vivir.-

De un segundo a otro, Bulma se encontraba en una sala, donde enfermeros entraban y salían. Al girarse, vio a Vegeta, recostado en una camilla.

-¡Vegeta!-Se acercó a el, trato de tomar su mano, pero solo lo traspaso, como si fuera un fantasma.

-Mujer-Dijo el, casi en un susurro. Podía verla, y eso lo aliviaba de su dolor.

Uno de los enfermeros noto esto-¡Esta delirando!, rápido, si no hacemos algo, lo perderemos-

La desesperación se adueño de Bulma, al oír estas palabras-Vegeta, por favor-No podía hacer mas que mirar, pero sabia que el la escucharía, ya que su negra mirada, estaba fija, donde la esencia de la mujer, se hacia visible solo para el.

Una sonrisa, se dibujo en los labios de Vegeta-Maldito arrogante-Dijo Bulma, al ver este gesto- No te mueras ahora, yo se que eres fuerte, no me hagas esto-Ella se agacho, para estar mas cerca de el- Vamos, se que tu orgullo no te permitirá morir así- Ya no sabia como ayudarlo-Te lo suplico Vegeta, tienes que vivir, tenemos que vivir, nuestro hijo tiene que vivir- Agacho su rostro, para dejarse ganar por la frustración, soltando las lagrimas reprimidas, de sus bellos ojos-Una vez, me prometí, que nunca me verías llorar- Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos-Ahora mírame, es irónico, yo que tanto te he odiado, ahora estoy suplicándote que no mueras, que te quedes a mi lado. Por favor Vegeta, quédate con nosotros-Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, al igual que sus puños-Te amo-

En ese momento, pudo sentir un suave calor, en una de sus mejillas, abrió los ojos lentamente, y era la mano de el, no podía tocarla, pero podía sentir el calor de su esencia, que la acariciaba suavemente.

-Se esta estabilizando, lo logramos-Dijo uno de los enfermeros.

-Ven por mí-Fue lo último que dijo Bulma, antes de desaparecer completamente.

Vegeta dejo su vista, en ese lugar, ahora vacío-Mujer-Susurro-Iré por ti- Cerro los ojos y quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente, Vegeta despertó, estaba aun muy adolorido, pero ya no era tan grave su estado. Se levanto de la camilla, arrancándose los sueros y cables, que tenía conectados a su cuerpo.

Fue en dirección a su cuarto, aun le costaba caminar, cuando llego, entro en la ducha, necesita despejar su mente.

El agua caliente, caía por su ya relajado cuerpo, mientras que su mente, solo pensaba en aquellas ultimas palabras de la mujer"-Ven por mi-"

"-¿Dónde diablos estará?-"Pensaba"-¿Dónde te llevo el desgraciado de Tarble?-"

Encontrarla no seria fácil, no tenia ni un rastro de ella, pero no se daría por vencido"-Te encontrare mujer, no importa cuanto me cueste. De una forma u otra, te encontrare-"


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Se mira el vientre y, no puede evitar sentirse triste. Bulma lleva ya, unos sanos seis meses de embarazo, en donde fue muy bien cuidada y consentida por sus padres, pero en su mente, solo pasaba una sola cosa. ¿Donde estaba Vegeta?

Estaba apoyada en el barandal de su cuarto, en el segundo piso de la nueva Corporación Capsula de su familia, en un nuevo intento de planeta Tierra.

La noche era calida, y una suave brisa, mecía su camisón y su cabello suelto. Su triste mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, observando las estrellas, como si esperara encontrar en ella, a quien no volvió a ver.

-Otro día mas que no se nada de ti. Y me gustaría poder decirte, que ya no puedo aguantar, todo lo malo que me has hecho, ya no te pienso recordar-Estaba completamente resignada, ya no quería seguir esperando por Vegeta-Tus mentiras me han herido hasta el alma y ya me siento, completamente marchitada de esparte.-Bajo su mirada lentamente-Llore tantas veces, que hasta ya perdí la cuenta, este amor me esta matando, y sobrevivía por la esperanza de que volverías, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Quien lo diría? que tu si me mentirías, que conmigo jugarías y no te importaría. Yo que me aferre a ti, como mi más grande vicio, pero al final, me dejaste en tu olvido. Fui tan ingenua, caí en tus brazos, ahora veo que confiar en ti, fue mi peor error-

La angustia, se apoderaba de ella, y lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-Me siento tan tonta, tan impotente, porque tu si eres feliz, y yo, muero porque regreses. Han pasado meces desde esa ultima vez, y aun recuerdo todo, como si fuera ayer. Aun no lo puedo entender, ¿Que hice yo? para este dolor merecer-Dejo caer una lagrima-Ese día, me sentí atrapada por tu mirada, sentí latir tan fuerte mi corazón, pero hoy ya no hay vuelta a atrás, ya no volverás, dejaste todo eso atrás.-

Poso una de sus manos, en un lugar de su panza, donde su hijo, comenzaba a moverse-Solo pido las fuerzas para levantarme. Veo que yo perdí y tu resultaste ganador, ahora me quedo con este amargo adiós. Me gustaría escuchar tu voz, pero eso a la vez es mi tortura, porque se que no estas, se convirtió en rencor todo lo que hice por ti, pero abriré mis ojos para poder seguir. Las nubes grises aun estorban a mi cielo, estoy tan débil, que ya no puedo con esto, pero nuestro hijo, es lo único que me quedo.-

Apretó fuertemente una de sus manos-¿Acaso pensaste que sin ti no podría vivir?, te equivocaste conmigo, hoy te digo adiós. Ya no te pienso recordar-

La decisión estaba tomada, en ese momento, Bulma, en medio de dolor y llanto, se juro borrar de ella el nombre de Vegeta.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Vegita, un muy preocupado Vegeta, observaba una computadora, con los datos de todos los planetas de esa galaxia, los cuales recorrió, uno por uno, en busca de la mujer, pero no logro obtener rastro alguno.

-¡Diablos!-Grito, golpeando el aparato, dejándolo completamente destruido.- ¿Donde estas?-Se levanto de su silla y salio del lugar. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Caminaba sin rumbo, por los pasillos del palacio, divagando en su mente"-¿Cómo puede ser? Esto no tiene sentido, no puedo encontrarla, ni si quiera puedo sentirla ¿Por qué?-"Se freno en seco. Sin darse cuenta, estaba frente las puertas del cuarto de Bulma.

Su corazón se acelero, la ira lo invadió, sus puños se cerraron con odio, y una gran impotencia lleno su alma. Observó detenidamente, pero ya sin poder controlar, esa mezcla de emociones, soltó un ahogado grito de rabia, golpeando las puertas, dejándolas completamente destrozadas.

Su respiración agitada, trataba de volver a la normalidad, mientras que sus ojos se clavaron en la cama, la cual expulsaba el aroma embriagador de la mujer.

Camino lentamente dentro del lugar, observando cada lugar, cada detalle, todo estaba en su lugar, como si ella nunca se hubiera ido. Siguió caminando, hasta llegar al balcón, se apoyó en el barandal, para luego levantar su vista al oscuro firmamento.

-¿Dónde?- Susurro.

En ese momento, un fuerte ardor invadió la marca de su cuello.- ¿Qué pasa?- Era la primera vez que sentía, esta sensación- No solo arde, también quema.-

-Ella quiere olvidarte-

Vegeta se giro sorprendido, al oír estas palabras- No te metas en lo que no te importa-

La ex mujer de su padre, solo sonrió-Acéptalo Vegeta, eso que sientes en tu marca de unión, tiene ese significado- La mujer, que estaba parada en el marco de las destrozadas puertas, se giro y se fue sin decir nada mas.

"-¿Olvidarme?-"Pensó el guerrero, mientras volvía a posarse el barandal."-¿Por qué?-"

Por primera vez, el poderoso Vegeta, se sentía hundido en la desesperación, por mas que viajaba, de planeta en planeta, no podía encontrarla, pero un guerrero Sayajin, no se da por vencido tan fácil, lucha hasta el ultimo latido de su corazón.

Salio del cuarto de Bulma-Mañana, comenzare la búsqueda en la galaxia vecina. No te desharás de mi, tan fácilmente mujer-

Bulma ya dormía tranquila en su cama, pero en la casa, dos personas entablaban una muy interesante conversación.

-No se si esto sea lo mejor para ella-

-Dr. Brief, solo píenselo, usted no quiere volver a perder a su hija ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que no Tarble, pero ¿Es esto lo que ella quiere?-

-Es lo mejor, ella y su hijo estarán a salvo aquí, no permitiré, que corran algún riesgo, en el planeta Vegita-

-Es que, no lo se, creo que…-

Tarble se cruzo de brazos-Dr. Mi hermano es peligroso para ella, usted no lo conoce. No puede apagar la maquina, si lo hace, ellos volverán a conectarse, a unirse, y el vendar a buscarla, acabando con todo y todos.-

-¿Qué maquina?-Dijo la madre de Bulma, que entraba en el lugar-¿De que están hablando?-

El Dr. Encendió un cigarrillo- Después de que nuestra hija casi muere, por la unión con ese Sayajin, le incorpore algo, a la maquina que hace imperceptible a nuestro planeta.-Suspiro-

-¡¿Qué le agregaste a la maquina?!-Dijo la Sra.

-Es un dispositivo, que interrumpe la unión que hay entre Bulma y ese tal Vegeta, para no pueda encontrarla.-

-Es lo mejor-Dijo Tarble.

La rubia, se acercó al joven y lo abofeteo-¿Cómo te atreves, a decidir así por mi hija? Creí que, habías aprendido algo, del día en que Bulma casi muere. Si tanto te preocupas por ella, déjala ser feliz, no le permitas sufrir por la falta del padre de su hijo. Deja de ser tan egoísta.-

El joven poso su mano, en su roja mejilla-No soy egoísta-

-¿No lo eres?-La mujer estaba furiosa-Me extraña de ti, que eres su padre, que permitas esto.-Miro muy furiosa al joven- Y tu, solo ves lo que quieres.-La madre de Bulma les dio la espalda a los dos sujetos-Espero que tu, Tarble, te encargues de decirle la verdad a mi hija, si no, lo are yo misma.- La mujer se fue del lugar.

Tarble salio volando, por una de las ventanas del laboratorio, pero se detuvo en el piso siguiente, en el balcón de Bulma. Entro lentamente, los ventanales estaban abiertos.

Se paro junto a la cama, donde la mujer dormía profundamente"-¿Qué debo hacer?"-Pensaba, muy confundido.

Un suave susurro, escapo de los labios de ella-Vegeta…-

"-No. No quiero-"Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, y apretó sus dientes"-No.-"

Camino nuevamente al balcón y salio volando a toda velocidad, para que el viento se encargara de secar sus lagrimas.


	18. Chapter 18

Ultimo capitulo.

El sol salía, poco a poco, todos se levantaban, un día muy normal para la comunidad.

Esa mañana, Bulma tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, una mezcla de nostalgia y nerviosismo, que no tenían motivos. Se lavo los dientes, la cara, se cambio y se fue a desayunar.

Un silencio incomodo reinaba en la mesa, algo raro para ella, ya que sus padres tenían una hermosa relación, pero esta vez, algo era diferente.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto a su madre.

La rubia le sonrío-No es nada hija, anda, desayuna, tienes que alimentar a mi nieto-

-Esta bien mamá-Prefirió no preguntar mas, no quería que la situación fuera mas molesta de lo que ya era.

El día se pasaba, y algo que también le llamo la atención a Bulma, fue que Tarble no aparecía. Siempre estaba temprano, para saludarla antes de ir a entrenar.

"-Algo no esta bien-"Pensaba la mujer, mientras se sentaba en el jardín."-Y peor aun, no logro saber, que es esta sensación-"

Se recostó en el verde pasto bajo la sombra de un bello árbol. Cerro los ojos un segundo, pero al hacerlo, el rostro furioso de Vegeta se le cruzo en la oscuridad de su mente.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente"-¿Qué es esto?"-

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de sentarse nuevamente, cuando una fuerte sirena comenzó a sonar. Su madre llego corriendo al lugar, completamente fatigada y asustada.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Bulma se puso de pie.

-Hija vamos al refugio, te explicare cuando estamos a salvo-

Las mujeres salieron corriendo del lugar, hasta llegar al laboratorio, en donde una enorme puerta de metal se abrió del suelo.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro tras ellas, unas escaleras las llevaron mas bajo, donde otra puerta de metal se abrió.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos color cielo estaban viendo, toda una ciudad completa bajo tierra, donde muchas personas hablaban en el centro.- ¿Qué pasa mamá, por que nos ocultamos así?-

Todos los rostros reflejaban lo mismo, terror, y por donde ella miraba, los niños lloraban, aferrados a sus padres.

-Varias naves entraron a la atmósfera-La madre de Bulma estaba muy preocupada.- No sabemos a que han venido o quienes son, pero no permitiremos que vuelvan morir personas.-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, su corazón se acelero de golpe, las manos le temblaban, y una pequeña lagrima escapo de ella.

-Vino por mi- Susurro, entre una combinación de alegría y miedo.

Su madre pudo oírla-¿¡Que?!-

-Madre por favor- Dijo Bulma desesperada, mientras que fuertes temblores entre cortaban la electricidad.-Madre por favor, es Vegeta, estoy segura-

-Pero Bulma, ¿Cómo lo sabes? No quiero que nada te pase a ti o a mi nieto-

-Por favor, tengo que ir-Un fuerte estruendo sacudió todo el lugar, lo que casi la hace caer-No se detendrá hasta que me encuentre, no sabes de lo que Vegeta es capaz de hacer.-

-Pero hija…-

-Se que es el, puedo sentirlo, confía en mi.-

-Esta bien hija- Sabia que tendría que confiar en su hija-Ve, pero ten cuidado por favor.-

-Lo tendré-La peliazul salio rápidamente del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la superficie, varios soldados del lugar trataban de pelear con los soldados extraterrestres, sin lastimar a ninguno de ellos.

Pero cerca de la nave más grande, una pelea mayor se estaba librando entre tres poderosos Súper Sayajin.

-Tarble ¿Estas bien?-Preguntaba un fatigado y poco lastimado Goku, al joven que se levantaba del suelo.

-Si, estoy bien-

Vegeta, al igual que sus contrincantes, estaba cansado, pero un poco mas lastimado que ellos-No me importa cuantos sean, todos morirán en este estupido planeta-Decía, con su típica sonrisa en los labios.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-Tarble se lanzo sobre el, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Vegeta salio despedido, pero se incorporo rápidamente, para arrojar un puñetazo, en el rostro de su hermano meno, quien volvió a caer, dos metros del lugar, pero no supo en que momento, Goku, lo golpeo fuertemente en las costillas.

La sangre comenzó a salir de su boca, pero no se mantuvo firme, y respondió con un rodillazo a su contrincante. De un segundo a otro, nuevamente, eran dos golpeándolo por todo el cuerpo, entre puños y patadas, pero no dejaba que lo arrojaran al suelo, y respondía a cada golpe, con solo una meta en su mente"-Voy a encontrarla-"

Su cuerpo le dolía, pero no se daría por vencido, el es el poderoso Rey de la raza guerrera más fuerte y feroz del universo, jamás seria derrotado, jamás.

La sangre ahora cubría todo su destrozado uniforme, y estuvo a punto de caer, pero se elevo rápidamente por el aire, para arrojar varias esferas de energía a sus contrincantes. Ya no tenia la misma energía, estaba cansado, casi muy débil, una pelea de dos contra uno, no era justo, pero no le importo.

De la nada apareció Tarble, dándole una fuerte patada en la nuca, que lo estrello violentamente en el suelo, su brazo derecho, se disloco por completo.

Le dolía demasiado, las piernas le pesaban y temblaban, pero lentamente y con mucha dificultad volvió a ponerse de pie.

Su hermano menor descendió del aire frente a el-¿Por qué no te das por vencido?-

-No seas hipócrita-Vegeta escupió un poco de su sangre-Sabes por que estoy aquí.-

Goku descendió entre ellos-Tarble ¿Sabes quien es?- estaba muy confundido, ya que el joven solo dijo, que eran una flota rebelde, de Sayajin, sin control de nadie, que querían purgar planetas en nombre de su raza. Como Goku, o Kakaroto llamado así en su planeta, jamás vio al príncipe Vegeta, no sabía que era él, con quien peleaban.

-Lo siento- contesto el joven con su mirada al suelo, apretando sus puños fuertemente- Tu no entiendes Goku-Lagrimas mezcladas con sangre, comenzaron a empapar su rostro-¡No puedes llevártela!- Grito lleno de vergüenza, odio e impotencia.

-No puedo creer lo tonto que fui-Goku estaba completamente desilusionado.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta las consecuencias de tus acciones? Mucha gente inocente esta muriendo, el terror esta en cada persona del lugar, nos mentiste, por tus caprichos egoístas, todo esto se pudo evitar, pero nada te importo.-

-Eso no es cierto- Tarble no podía dejar de llorar-Lo hice por ustedes, por Bulma…-

-¡Basta Tarble!- Se escucho a lo lejos, asombrando a los tres guerreros.

Solo fueron dos palabras, las cuales ni si quiera fueron dirigidas hacia el, pero llenaron sus oídos, alma y corazón-Es ella-Susurro Vegeta con mucha dificultad, su cuerpo ya no soportaba el daño, pero su alma tenia paz, trato de mirarla, pero aun estaba lejos de ellos, y solo podía distinguirla de una manera muy borrosa, pero era ella, no había duda-Bulma-Fue lo ultimo que dijo, para luego caer rendido al suelo-

La mujer llego muy agitada, sosteniendo su vientre adolorido, por lo que se esforzó en correr. Sus ojos se clavaron en Vegeta, tendido y muy mal herido en el suelo, dando gracias por cada bocanada de aire que aun entraba en sus pulmones.

-No puede ser-Dijo Bulma, con voz temblorosa. Callo de rodillas a su lado, tapando su boca con ambas manos, mientras su llanto mudo las mojaba.

Vegeta intento levantar una de sus manos. Por fin, allí estaba tan cerca de el, después de tanto tiempo. Quería, no, no quería, necesitaba tocarla, sentir su suave piel, su calor, aunque sea por una última vez.

Ella acercó su rostro, tomo su mano llena de sangre, para posarla en su mejilla mojada de lagrimas.

-No llores mujer-A Vegeta le costaba hablar.-Te dije que vendría por ti.-

No podía decir nada, solo seguía llorando, pero ahora con más intensidad, el nudo en la garganta, no le permitía hablar.

El le sonrío-Si tu estas viva, yo me repondré, recuerda que estamos unidos, y solo corremos riesgo si uno de los dos esta al borde de la muerte. Por lo que veo, tú estas bien, así que no es muy grave. No seas patética mujer, deja de llorar de una vez, solo…necesito…descansar…-Cerro los ojos y quedo inconsciente.

Bulma seguía inconsolable, se acostó sobre el pecho de Vegeta, para soltar sus gritos de llanto y dolor.

-Bulma…-Dijo Tarble.

La mujer, al oír al joven, se levanto bruscamente, y lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas-¿Qué hiciste?-

Tarble no se movió-Yo lo hice por ti-

Ella volvió a abofetearlo, con mas fuerza- ¡Eso no es verdad!-Grito fuertemente, mientras miraba sus manos y ropa manchadas con la sangre del hombre que amaba-¿Acaso en algún momento alguien me pregunto lo que yo quería, lo que yo sentía, o lo que quería hacer?-Cerro sus puños con fuerza-No. Nadie lo hizo, todos fueron igual de egoístas que tu. Creí que habías aprendido, que entenderías que lo amo. Que me enamore de él de una forma que jamás creería, de la persona, menos indicada. Pero a nadie le importo mi dolor o el mi hijo.-Poso una de sus manos en su vientre, en el lugar, donde su bebe se movía.-Ya nadie volverá a arrebatarme nada, me iré con el-

Una mirada desafiante acompañada con odio, se clavo en los ojos del joven, el cual quedo helado, al oírla, que se iría. No dijo nada, solo dio tres pasos hacia atrás y salio volando a toda velocidad.

Goku estaba lleno de culpa-Bulma, lo siento-

-Ayúdame a llevarlo, hay que curarlo.-

La batalla finalizo. Los soldados ya no atacaban, solo esperaban por noticias de su Rey, el cual después de tres horas recupero la conciencia, y gracias a su fortaleza y orgullo, pero con dificultad, pudo ponerse de pie.

Todo estaba listo, se irían. Bulma prometió volver a ver a sus padres, y a sus nuevos amigos.

La nave estaba por despegar Vegeta estaba dentro, esperando a la mujer, que aun estaba despidiéndose de todos.

Bulma termino de saludar a su madre, cuando pudo ver a Tarble, observando detrás de un árbol. Miles de hermosos recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Las veces que el la cuido, que la acompaño cuando estaba sola, que la consoló cuando se sentía triste, y la manera en que el le mostró luz en un lugar lleno de oscuridad para ella. Fue el único que la trato como a un igual.

Camino hacia el-¿Tarble?-

El le dio la espalda, ya estaba cansado, de que lo vieran llorar.

Ella apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro-Ya no llores-Dijo con una voz triste-

-Me odias ¿verdad? Es por eso que te vas.-

En ese instante, las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Bulma, rodearos al joven, apoyándolas en su pecho y pegando su vientre y rostro en su espalda.

-No te odio-Susurro ella.

Los ojos de Tarble se abrieron en asombro, no podía creerlo lo que estaba escuchando, ella, a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, no lo odiaba.

Bulma lo apretó un poco más fuerte-Eres muy importante para mí. Todos cometemos errores en la vida.-

El llevo sus manos, donde estaban las de ellas- Te falle-

-No me fallaste, me salvaste varias veces de muchas cosas. Te equivocaste, pero somos familia, eres como un hermano para mí.-

El dejo caer más lagrimas-Bulma-

-Escucha Tarble, solo quiero pedirte una sola cosa. Se feliz, vive día a día, como si fuera el ultimo. Disfruta de cada instante, de los regalos de vida. Se feliz, piensa en ti, y se que pronto, aparecerá esa mujer indicada para ti, tu compañera de vida, con la cual compartirás un verdadero y puro amor, con quien tendrás una familia propia y borras todo el dolor y sufrimiento del pasado. Se feliz.-

El se giro, para abrazarla con cariño-Te lo prometo-

Luego de aquella última despedida Bulma se subió a la nave, la cual despego rápidamente.

-¿Por qué tardaste mujer?-Ese rostro de Vegeta, de tan pocos amigos, con ese tono autoritario. Ese hombre autoritario, egocéntrico, orgulloso y terco, el dueño de su corazón.

Ella no dijo nada solo camino hacia el, para abrasarlo con fuerza-Yo también te extrañe Vegeta-Le dijo al oído-Es hora de ir a casa, de disfrutar de nuestra familia, de recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya nada mas importa.

El la abrazo solo un poco, se moría por estrujarla en sus brazos, pero no lo hizo. Solo apoyó su rostro en su cuello, para llenarse de su suave aroma de mujer.-Mujer yo…-

-No lo digas nada, se lo que sientes, y se como eres.-Se alejo para besarlo muy suavemente, a lo que el respondió de igual manera.

Se soltó del beso lentamente, para cruzar al azul cielo de sus ojos, con la negra mirada de el-Así te amo y siempre amare-

Por fin, estaban juntos, por fin volvían a ser uno, por fin el dolor término, por fin, sus almas tienen paz.


End file.
